Children of the Primes
by SorrySpell
Summary: Being the new kid in town while suffering the day to day hardships of high school is challenging enough, discovering your a descendant of a race of alien robots while being caught in the middle of there civil war seems insane by comparison. Meet Jack as he traverses a strange road of self discovery and perhaps saves Earth from a terrible calamity.
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the Primes**

_This is my first fanfic based of the concept of Humans Turned Cybertronians. I was inspired by a story __More to Jack Than Meets the Eye__ by lilLovelyanime. There are a bunch of concept for the prime kids becoming bots but after growing a spine I finally decide to but my own spin on the story. I don't plan on making OC and will be pulling characters from the Aligned Continuity. So without further ado_

**CH. 1 The Beginning**

Within the dark void of space a vessel erupted from a portal of light. Bereft and damaged it slid across a new and unfamiliar galaxy coasting toward its final destination. Until finally it accelerated to the planets surface.

"Heat Shields Failing"

"Great"

"Impact imminent"

"I know" A titan of steel growled at the helm trying in earnest to regain control of it's ship.

"Primary thruster damaged"

"Scrap!"

A fierce impact shook the ground leaving nothing but an ugly scar. The alien craft rested cradled within the crater.

"Ugh. Any landing you can walk away from," The mech muttered 'Prowl is gonna kill me when he gets a look at the state of his ship or Cliffjumper when he finds out I left him out of a secret mission.'

"The Relic?!"

'Forget Cliff if I lose the package Ultra Magnus will have my hide.'

"Cough," bringing a servo to his faceplate he beheld the sight of his own lifeblood.

"Must've knocked a gasket lose?" Unsteadily the mech rose limping to his precious cargo when suddenly.

"Hello?"

'An intruder? Con or local?'

There was no way to tell. A new sense of urgency came to the fore of his processor as he straightened to sprint.

"My name is June Darby. I'm a nurse."

'June? Nurse? Local it is. Still they could be a threat.'

The sound of heavy peddes echoed off the ship's wall as he made his way to the hold.

"Please! I can help. If anyone can hear me tell me where you arAUUGH!"

'A cry. A painful one. Where they here had the enemy arrived?'

Reaching the end of the ship he began prying the holds bay door wide. The scene before left him speechless and stunned. Below him was a creature so minuscule it could pass as a minicon. Taking in the trembling being's frame he quickly noted she was a femme.

"Please don't hurt me."

Ignoring her plea he scanned the room finding the object of his mission a few feet from his new guest. Hunching down he brought out his servo to retrieve it.

"S-stay back."

The femme was bleeding cradling an injured servo and

'Her optics there leaking'

Quickly scooping her up in his other servo he raised her up to his faceplate for inspection.

"NOOOOO!"

"FEMME WILL YOU QUIT SCREAMING."

"A. Talking. Robot?"

"I don't know what that is but I'm sure that the answer is no."

"... You're not gonna hurt me?"

"Do I look like I'm gonna hurt you?" the giant sputtered as he suppressed the urge to cough. "Medic do you require aide?"

"What?"

Bobbing his helm in the direction of her arms she realized what he meant.

"Oh. I have bandages in my bag."

She looked to the ground pointing at the floor.

"Great. You should patch yourself up and leave before the enemy arrives."

"Enemy! I don't understand wha… Who are you?"

'I don't have time for this.'

"I'm an Autobot lieutenant from the planet Cybertron," he hacked trying to keep Energon from leaking past his denta, "and right now it's my job to keep theirs relic out of the Decepticons greedy servos." As he lowered her down he quickly inspected the item of said mission. Upon quick inspection he noticed something concerning. A small red smear was made across the relic. Looking down he spotted the medics crude patch, a simple white cloth applied to the palm of her servo was beginning to stain red.

"Femme what did yo.." another more violent cough escaped him spittles of energon flew from his faceplate and coated the relic. Ancient power burned in his grip as radiant light blinding the room. Opening his optics shock marred his faceplate. The relic was gone, in its place he held a tiny sparkling it looked so much like the native femme. "Wha."

"It's a boy." the femme exclaimed.

"Oh scrap!"

'This is starting to feel like Wheeljack screwed up adventures.'

"Well my mission suddenly got more complicated" Watching the medic and seeing the fondness in her eyes a decision was made "Take him"

"I'm sorry?" the confusion in her voice was clear as wide optics looked up to his helm.

"Look femme I"

"My name is June."

"Right. Look a lot has happened in the last 10 klicks, and the cons are not even here" Looking around the state of disrepair his ship would never fly again. The crash site outside must have stuck like a rusted digit. Then there was the unseen terrein to consider. He was at a large disadvantage several with the addition of June and the sparkling.

"What happens now?"

"In an ideal world you and I would have a sparkling to raise." He winked at the new carrier. A shade of crimson encompassed her face as she looked away from the mech that slowly rose to it full height.

"But this is not ideal"

Pursued, insured, and now this.

"You may not understand this but you have to protect the little guy."

"Me?"

"Doesn't matter if it's a sparkling or some ancient relic its the power the Cons are after and we can't let it fall into Megatron's servos."

"Megatron?"

"Believe me if that happens he will hurt him" a single digit pointed down to the bundle within June's arm. June didn't think she didn't hesitate she simply declared.

"I won't let that happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Children of the Primes**

**A little late for a disclaimer but I don't own Transformers. A friend of mine told me I should put out a list for the terminology that I'm using the list below came from Hexalys' ****After the Fall**** story it is amazing you should check it out.**

**Spark - Heart, Neural Network/Processor - Brain/Mind, Frame/Framework - Body, Helm - Head, **

**Optic - Eye, Faceplate - Face, Ridge - Eyebrow, Receptor - Ear, Denta - Teeth, Glossa - Tongue, **

**Strut - Shoulder, Chassis - Chest, Tank - Stomach, Servo - Hand, Digit - Finger, Pede - Foot, **

**Stasis - Sleep, Recharge - Rest, Sparkling - Infant/Toddler, Youngling - Child, **

**Mechling/Femmeling - Teenager, Mech - Adult Male, Femme - Adult Female, Sire - Father, **

**Carrier - Mother, Nano-Klick - ****S****econd, Klick - Minute, ****Breem - Hour, Sol - Day, Cycle - Week, Megacycle - Month, Vorn - Year **

**Ch. 2 Motherhood**

"Unbelievable" vocal cords strained as she yelled into the phone with anger she did not know she possessed. A low whisper could be heard from the other end of the call "Is she there now?"

"Look I can"

"NO!" she seethed "It was a mistake to call you I won't make it again"

"June" click.

'Deep breaths June you can do this. Just go in there and listen to the giant alien robot because you obviously have no plan'

It was a short trip back to her self appointed guardian. He wouldn't allow her out of sight regardless of what she said. Finally he gave her some privacy for a phone call on the condition that she go no further then the next room.

"Trouble in paradise?"

The color that rushed to her face expressed her embarrassment but did little to soften her glare. Muttering under her breath about her stupid ex she pointedly ignored the goliath in the room and refocused her attention on the newborn.

"Don't wanna talk about it I take it?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do this child looks physically healthy but I don't have the proper equipment to check on him and my fian… ex won't help"

"The scanner I found shows that his assemblage is biological"

"How can that be he came from that giant.. Thingamajig"

"The relic is an ancient device of the Primes. The original thirteen, and is it really that which has you bothered or the fact that your a carrier to an alien?"

"You used that word before but what does it mean?" His giant metal hand gestured between the two of them.

"When two sparkmates come together and love each other dearly" he began.

"STOP stop I've heard the speech before believe me" heat crept up her neck as she groaned. Looking over to the sleeping child. "I always wanted to be a mother."

"Lucky you"

"I don't feel lucky this was not exactly what I pictured."

"Oh then let's hear it then what was june big plan"

Making her way to the other side of the room she collected her doctors bag repurposed as a child's sleeping bag. Taking a moment to rebundle him. It was then that she turned to sit next to her kneeling guardian. "I was young and like all I was in love" she began.

Craning her neck to look into those bright blue eyes she waited as if she where looking for something in them. "Despite all his faults I saw us spending our lives together" feeling tears sting her eyes she looked away the baby taking up her interest.

"What happened?"

"A name"

"Huh?"

"He needs a name we can't just call him sparkling and baby"

"Ugh.." he groaned but allowed himself to be swayed by the not to subtle change in topic

"I didn't even think of that in all the excitement"

Looking down he pondered a designation worthy of the new life before him.

"Micronus"

"What?"

"He is small like a minicon and contains the power of the Primes, it makes sense that his designation would be to honor them"

"No we are not naming him that"

"Fine" he wheezed "How about J-01?"

"No"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"How about Jack"

"Jack?"

"It was my dad's name" She couldn't help but smile at the few and fond memories she had of her father. "Jackson Darby"

The all to tender moment was interrupted by an earth rattling cough she looked up to see bright blue liquid escaping from her companion's mouth. Simply taking a hand and wiping his face he grimaced trying to hold onto his facade.

"Jack it is"

"Your hurt"

"I'm hurt" he confirmed

"Must've knocked more than a gasket lose in the crash" he hacked

"You need help I'm medically trained I can"

"You can't do anything" he stated

"You don't know anything of my biology nor how to work my tools, and I'm no medic"

"You could have internal bleeding we should"

"Stop! Right now we need to prep for the enemy"

"Prep? All we've done is move this goop to smaller containers and sit around"

"Trust in the plan"

"What plan?" she couldn't help but question

"Sitting around waiting for the bad guys to show isn't a plan" she retorted incredulous to how stupid the scenario sounded.

"It is when they can track my energon signature" he calmly replied.

"I'm injured, grounded, and outnumbered" he listed adding a finger for each obstacle on his list of problems. "The cons can track me anywhere we go and wear us down until we're both dead"

He saw the panic start to build in her eyes but before he could even explain.

"Does that mean they can track Jack?"

"No" the confusion on her face was clear as she looked to him for an explanation.

"The scans I took show no energon signature and the relic only popped up when I tuned into a certain frequency, the energon doses I gave you are for Jack's feedings just in case there's more than my scanner can pick up"

"Won't they be able to track those?"

"The quantity that your packing. No it so miniscule it won't even register"

"So where does that leave you?" she cried realization donning on her

"When the con get here I'll engage them and lead them away from the ship."

"No"

"When they take the bait you take off and hide in the other direction"

"Stop" she tried to hold back a sob

"On second thought you should just keep running don't stop"

"They'll kill you" she looked down tears falling to the ground she didn't understand why she was crying but here she was tears streaming her face as she felt immense sadness for this giant robot.

"Hey i told you from before 'You may not understand this but you have to protect the little guy'"

Cold alien metal rested under her chin and gently lifted it up. "Have a little faith alright"

Suddenly a heavy impact was felt outside it repeated itself in a consecutive pattern five thuds against the earth in total.

"Get ready there here" he stated flatly a battle visor falling into place.

"Surround the ship and prepare to breach there may be survivors an Eradicon trooper stated flatly.

"Understood"

Before the Eradicons could position themselves a lone figure sprint out of the ship already damaged hull blaster at the ready. The single Autobot outnumbered as he was fired a single shot and relieved a trooper of his helm. Stunned they watched on as the target to their mission retreated as if a scraplet was chomping on his pedes.

"Forget the Autobot I'll deal with him into the ship retrieve the relic"

"Yes Captain"

The Autobot was dangerous and the relic was the real prize, but if he could retrieve it and the smoking frame of the famed lieutenant. The idea began to whirl in 5T-3V3 processor. He could make a real name for himself maybe even get a promotion. Thing where looking up he smugly thought as he transformed to hunt down his enemy. Only moments after he took flight the ship exploded. Not entirely out of the blast radius he lost control and spiralled toward the ground.

"Ugh" He transformed looking up to see familiar white peddes only to have his visor blinded by a swift kick.

"You know for a moment I thought you had me" The Autobot mocked.

"HA ha"

"Well I guess it was a funny thought"

"Oh I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at that" Sharp digit pointing at an all to familiar Cybertronian seeker. "Here comes the calvary!"

A rocket streaked across the night sky as it hit its mark in the center chassis knocking the Autobot prone to the ground the last sight 5T-3V3 would behold as it extinguished his spark. With a flourished landing that can only be described as theatrically practiced a stilettoed pede clicked across the earth.

"MHAHAHA! Well look how the mighty have fallen"

"Starscream? Give me a break.."

"I assure you Autobot I will break you"

"This entire time I thought Megatron was hot on my trail and it's just you"

"WHAT?" the Decepticon SIC bristled annoyance clear across his "I assure you I will be the one to snuff out your spark unless of course you where to bargain for your life"

"Get Fragged"

"I'd choose my next words carefully" Sharp digits scratched against what little armor remained. The pain it brought was clear in the autobots grimace. "The Enigma of Combination! Where is it?"

"Not here" Surprise marred Starscream's faceplate before it shifted into optics glared, talons ready to pierce his enemies spark chamber. "Sorry you made the trip for nothing" the jubilant tone seemed to echo in his processor mocking him.

"Then I suppose on this sol Jazz meets his end" Without another thought sharp claws pierced Jazz's chassis leaving him listless as he fell dead across the Earth.

Her legs tired, lungs burned but she kept moving not daring to slow. One shot was all it took for her to know she needed to take off. As she made her way into the woods that surrounded the crater she slowed believing the cover of trees would mask her retreat. A large explosion shook the earth lighting up the edge of the woods. Redoubling her efforts June took off in a sprint.

'If I can just get to my car I can drive away from all this'

Exiting the woods in a mad dash and spotting her car she took a moment to take stock of everything. Her doctor's bag full of a strange alien goop strapped to her shoulder, her son's apparent nourishment. She stopped dead in her tracks at that mere thought. Her son. A joy she had wished to experience for so long. Looking down to the bundle in her arms she gawked at his sleeping form.

'How in the world could you sleep through all that'

June kept moving to her car as more pressing thoughts came to her mind. Going through the list of things she'd need to take on her new responsibility a full check up, a birth certificate, and so much more she wasn't even aware of.

'A car seat' she realized making number one her list. She smiled and looked down at her child.

"Don't worry momma's gonna take care of you" she spoke with affection. Closing her car door the simple sound acted as an alarm. Steely blue eyes shot open.

"WAAAAAAGH!"

'Now he's awake.'

** Thanks for reading. I always appreciate a review or critique it let's me know I'm doing a good job. Where you surprised by the mysterious Autobots identity? I'm hoping I did Jazz's character some justice. I hinted at it last chapter but out right didn't say anything, left it that way for June and Jack to discover a few things for themselves after all my summary says it's all about Jack. The first two chapters are just sort of an origin story for him. There will be a timeskip just to sync up with the shows timeline however this is an AU so there will be some differences. As for Steve the Decepticon I know I said no OC but couldn't resist adding him here, he will be the only named Vehicon/Eradicon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

**Previously I mentioned a time skip I'm only bringing that up now so ****there**** is no confusion ****there**** will be moments that don't mesh with the show only because the show doesn't have an exact time frame other than new episode must be a new day when a week could have passed between adventures and honestly some adventures ****I feel should just be skipped****. Well this is an AU so I should probably just capitalize on that instead of justifying personal choices**

**/-/**

**Ch. 3 A Fresh Start**

**/-/**

An old white car that had seen better days and traveled far to many miles pulled up to the curb of its destination. Within it two passengers sat on in silence. A mother and a son.

"Please tell me your not sulking still" a voice rang out filling the empty silence with the concern only a mother could provide.

"Why" an annoyed tone replied.

"Why what?"

"Why did we leave home? Why did we move out here? Why do we keep doing this"

"Jack" she let out with a tired sigh "You know why we keep doing this, but this time we couldn't stay because of your little debacle"

"That little thing" he asked with a pout

"A high speed chase on the I-11 isn't a little thing" she scolded fury bleeding through her worried expression "I told you so many times not to go out and race."

"Nobody saw besides it's not like I got caught"

"Jackson Darby that is not the point"

As if to personify the very tense atmosphere the only sound that prevailed was the creaking of leather. White knuckled anger filled June. How? How was she to explain the importance to her son. To hide. To never be discovered. Never to be found by them.

"Look mom I know I messed up but I can't explain it" the beginning of an apology taking form. "It's like this feeling inside me that just needs to escape and …" Frustration mounting it made it all the more difficult to explain his feelings. The strange need to transform and move. Sitting idle only made it worse until the need built up like a geyser. The metaphor might have been far too dramatic but there was really no other way to explain this alien feeling.

"Jackson Darby you are a special boy" She began. Turning to face her son with tired eyes and worried expression. Ignoring his pout and the gruff of annoyance. "You might feel different and I may nag you on the importance of staying hidden but I will always love you. No matter what"

Looking up to face his mother all the negativity left him as he saw the tears that tickled his mother's eyes as the slowly slid down framing her sorrowful expression. Amongst all the teenage angst and alien experiences that had been at the fore of his brain a new one surfaced. Guilt.

"Mom I'm sorry I don't mean to cause problems on purpose and I will try to be better I just… I just don't know how" In the end annoyance won again as he scowled looking out the window for some form of escape. How many times had this happen? How many times did this exact conversation repeat itself?

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder as he was pulled to look at his mother. Her other wiping away fresh tears that streamed her face. "Honey you are growing up I can't protect you from that no more than I can keep you from exploring who you are but please promise me you will be careful. I know you don't understand, but you can't risk being discovered." Reaching over the center console she pulled her son into a warm hug. "I don't know how to help you, I don't think I can but I will always love and support you."

"I love you too mom" Jack sniffled giving his best effort not to break down.

"We can talk about this more later for right now it's your first day and you don't want to be late"

"Can't I just help you unpack"

"Correction I don't want you to be late now, after your down "

"Ok" Opening the passenger door and stepping out to his new school Jack came to a sudden stop at his mother's parting words.

"A fresh start" June's lips tugged upward forming a ghost of a smile.

"Thanks mom"

**/-/**

Jack waved to his mother as she drove of not budging until she was out of sight. Finally turning to look at his new school. Jasper High.

"A fresh start"

Wonder how long this will stick until we move again. From a glance the school looked simple and small it was expected with a small town in the middle of nowhere. There was even a small bike rack by the front steps. Not like mom will trust me trekking to school on my own. Looking around he could make out a few people that stood out the late comers making their home room, the popular kids far to relaxed for the final bell, and the slouches who didn't seem to care at all.

"Owf" Jack turned to see the last thing he wanted to be approached by, a tall red headed boy stood over a smaller child. Great what high school would be complete without a bully. Still what kinda jerk stoops so low to haze a little kid.

"Leave him alone" Without a second thought Jack dropped his bag and approached the pair. Stopping to lend a hand to the victim. Shocked flew across the bully's face more surprised that someone was actually dumb enough to stand up to him.

"Who the heck are you?" the redhead threatened as the small boy got up to cower behind him.

"I don't see how that's none of your business" An audience was slowly circling around most hoping to see a fight with others just curious to see the new kid standing up against the bully. "Look you've had your fun so why don't you get lost"

"Your asking for it now" the bully glowered

"MR. DARBY!" before the first blow could even be made a loud voice echoed from the entrance of the school. The small crowd seemed to shrink as if not to be seen. An adult stood in the doorway with a stern expression giving off the impression of a teacher who was pleased with none of there antics. "I'm going to ignore what I'm seeing and hope you all move straight to class." The crowd dispersed as quickly as they could off home room all to happy to be let off with a light scolding. One by one they made their way past their teacher until only three remained.

"So Darby was it I'll be seeing you around" The bully glared on with a sneer, his expression promised one thing they would be rivals for life. Satisfied with his threat he walked away with the swagger of someone who's importance was to be remembered. Before Jack could even collect his bag a small voice interrupted him.

"Thanks" the small child behind him squeaked. Turning around to fully face the boy, square glasses framed his face and his hair was completely spiked up, his most notable feature was his height it was apparent that he was of short stature because of his age but this was ridiculous. "I'm Raf"

**/-/**

The walk home was quick and unremarkable like most of the town. Only the mundane could be found. There's no place like Jasper, Nevada. There was not a single attraction, tourist trap, or even a reason to pass through this town. It was boring. It was the most isolated town Mom had found to date.

"Hey Mom, I'm home" banishing all thoughts and walking through the front door.

"In the kitchen" Moving through the kitchen and finding mom lifting pots and pans from one of the various moving boxes.

"How was your first day?"

"Eventful" he could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"It couldn't be that bad"

"No but a bully tried to start a fight"

"Jack!"

"Nothing happened"

"Jack that talk we had in the car I think it's time we talked" She motioned toward the kitchen table. Sitting down opposite her he prepared to listen to another lecture. A silence seemed to drag on before she broke it.

"My application has been accepted here at Jasper General"

Shock took over his face. That was unexpectant and certainly not where he thought this conversation would go, nor start. The only sign he gave away that he had heard the news was a blink of the eyes. Wait did that mean they would be living here permanently?

"I know with us moving around all the time it hasn't been easy on you, which is why I thought a change of pace would be good for you."

"We're really going to be living here?"

"Yes"

"No more moving?"

"No more moving and there is more."her expression suddenly became perplexed " You told me something about not being able to hold still like you have to just change?"

"Yeah?"

"Starting now we are going to try to solve that"

"Meaning?"

"After dinner we are going to…" mom's face scrunched into a perplexed look of uncertainty. "I don't know try training"

Her voice sounded so uncertain and confused . What was she trying to say. "D-Do you mean it's ok to change?"

"Hold on this comes with it's own set of rules"

"Well let's her them I'm ready" he couldn't control it anymore as the excitement was building he felt like he was ready to as a foreign energy belt up inside him ready to burst.

"Slow down kiddo after dinner"

**/-/**

It was dark within the canals of Jasper. The time was edging closer to midnight. It was the perfect setting for the two as they began to set up.

"Ok Jack first the only time you can change is when I'm here with you" She kept her face stern so Jack could tell she was serious.

"Got It" there was no way he could hide his smile.

Keep strong June you have to be stern to get your point across. "Serious face Jack, Secondly between work and school I don't know how often we will do this"

"I see" came the less enthusiastic reply.

"The only other concerns that I can raise is don't interact with others" pondering if their was anything else to think about she voiced her biggest fear "and no street racing"

"OK! Can we get started?"

"Alright so do you need to stretch or" Before she could even finish her sentence a brilliant flash of light went off nearly blinding her. Blinking once then twice to clear the spots from her eyes. Before her stood an all to familiar figure. Craning her neck up she looked into the bright eyes of her son.

His appearance was similar to the first iron giant she encountered with various differences. His head which should have sported hair seemed to be protected by some helmet that was streamlined, she couldn't help but think that it resembled an engine block. The joints of his shoulders and ankles held tires. His shoulders were broad like the bumper of a car. His stomach was protected by a slim grill the top part of his chest contain headlights. Upon closer inspection 4 doors were tightly interlinked making up his back.

June couldn't help herself from circling her son and taking in every detail. Not even realizing that her son was trying to get her attention until his voice finally broke through her thoughts "HMM?"

"Are you ok you're circling me like a hawk"

"Sorry. Do you need me to back up so you can do the thing?"

"Could you please"

Taking several steps back June watched on as her son changed in a twist of metal. She flinched at the terrible cacophony of various car parts twisted together. With wide eyes she stared at the car as it settled from its shift, she had seen the vehicle several times but it always irked her that Jack could change into something nicer than what they had commuted in for most of their lives.

'I could never afford this'

The car was a pristine Dodge Challenger. It's metallic black paint job was highlighted by silver chrome giving the vehicle an edgy look. The passenger door opened up as the car took on a life of its own. "Ready to ride?"

**/-/**

** Thanks for reading. I was thinking of updating twice a month but have decided to keep it to a minimum of once there may be a second posting before this month is up only because I don't like how slow things are progressing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

**As promised I'm spitting out this issue as I could type work and life have been hectic lately but I am hoping to update more frequently. Please enjoy!**

**/-/**

**Ch. 4 Chance Meeting**

**/-/**

Boring.

This was the singular thought that passed through Jack Darby's mind. It had been six days since the outing. Even now he felt the need to get up and go the only thing holding him back was his promise to mom.

"I promised I would get better at this."

"Mr. Darby, is there something you like to share with the class" The an the entire class seemed to zero in on him. The blush that brightened his face almost illuminated his embarrassment.

"N-Nothing important." he managed to squeak out. Class continued his teacher drawled on about how the Greek frescoes and the impact they had on art for future generations. The enthusiasm in his voice carried the effect of a warm glass of milk for most of the students as they yawned and fought off the sleep they were seemingly being lulled into.

'UGH! Why did I sign up for Art History.'

Out of all the electives that he had signed on for at various schools he transferred in and out of this was the only one he had not taken and it seemed so interesting before the teacher began the lecture.

'I really need to get out of here' thinking morosely. 'If mom didn't have to cover a double shift tonight I could drive around a little.'

The start of June's new job had been hectic to say the least every time Jack stepped through the door it was to see his mom taking off for another shift she had decided to cover for. Moving around a lot must have put a toll on their earnings but this felt a little ridiculous. Maybe there was some sort of way to help out.

'I'll think of something in the meantime, maybe I can drive myself. What's the worst that could happen?'

**/-/**

On an old desolate road a red car of unknown make and model howls as it revs its engine kicking up gravel and dirt as it passes through rural road.

"So there I am when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view and then it hits me I'm illegally parked."

"Another parking ticket?"

"Better the boat!"

"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove."

"Bingo. So the local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block that's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and bang."

"New York's finest soil themselves"

"You know me Arcee you mess with Cliffjumper.."

"And you get the horns." Gentle laughter could be heard from the car not from within by some driver but from the car itself. "Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one keep a low profile."

"What can I say patrolling for Energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party" the somber was almost enough to bring down the cars jubilant mode "We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff"

A mad beeping from the dash interrupt any reply that could be thought up. "I'm getting a signal" a more serious attitude took over as the red car's tires screeched to a halt. "Two of them?"

"What you find?"

"Not sure. But one of these signals is on the move"

"Need back up?"

"Do I ever need back up?"

Kicking into maximum overdrive Cliffjumper sped off to follow the moving signal. Blurring past his intended destination unaware of what would happen to the open Energon vein he left behind. Finally catching up to the signal he stalled behind a black and silver muscle car. Pulling up beside it he let out an appreciative whistle. "Where were you when I was picking out my alt-mode?"

The car beside him came to an immediate halt as he over shot passing the car as he continued to drive. The black car's tires squealed as it peeled off taking an alternate road heading for a more urban area. As it drove of the secondary signal followed.

"Arcee about that back up."

"Cons?"

"Don't know but we are moving in your direction." Racing off to catch up with his target Cliffjumper pulled alongside the mystery con only to see there was no Decepticon badge maring any of his body work. "So who are you." The only sound breaking the silence was the hum of an engine as another burst of speed put his racing partner in the lead as they drove closer to a residential area. "The silent type well that's annoying"

"Cliff, Bulk and me are moving in your direction now and Bee's groundbridging Optimus and Ratchet"

"Get ready to cut him off this route, he's moving into a populated area" Cliffjumper replied as he once again pulled up by his speedy new friend. "You don't wanna talk that's fine I can talk for both of us, but you need to pull over"

If Cliffjumper optics were visible they would have given off the expression that they had bulged right of his helm at what happened next. The black car gunned for the shoulder of the road gaining an impressive air time before the thud of hitting rock bottom could be heard. A brilliant flash of light could be seen before Cliffjumper could even get a peek at the bottom, looking around he saw only an empty canal that ran underneath the highway. Baffled and confused with no one but himself to vent his thoughts to he aired out "What the?"

**/-/**

Running that was all Jackson Darby could do as the new turn of events rushed through his mind. Who was that? What was that? I thought I was the only one? What should I do? Should I tell mom?

Stopping dead in his tracks he thought turn to that singular though. How do I tell mom? 'If she finds out I went out for a ride I'll be grounded for sure, wait that's not even important how do I tell her about this.'

Quickly retrieving his bike and making his way home, a plan was put into motion. Take it step by step first make it home we can figure out what to do from there, and then work on explaining this to mom. Should be simple enough with all the time she was spending on double shifts.

It was staggering the amount of surprises that greeted him that day. Putting one foot through the door he was immediately welcomed by the one person he was not prepared for "Jackson Darby where have you been?"

"M-mom." there was no hiding his shock as he stuttered. "Your home? Why are you home?"

"Yes Jack I'm home because I wanted to enjoy dinner with my son." The anger in her voice was hidden behind her face as she rounded on him. "Though that doesn't answer my question where have you been, and why do you smell like a sewer?"

'UGH! Just my luck.' Crawling through that storm drain had been quick thinking on his part and the only way to avoid that strange vehicle. Now though he wished he didn't. His histance cost as his mom came to her own conclusion.

"I knew it, you went out racing again didn't you." The look of disappointment in her eyes was soul shattering.

"Mom no I didn't." He couldn't believe he was lying. "I just had a bad day and went out for a ride," he gestured to his bike.

"Jack school let out hours ago where in the world did you go?"

"I was thinking of how to help you out when i came across this." Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a slip of paper and handed it off. He watched as his mother's eyes widen at the job application in her hands.

"Jack I don't understand"

"We keep moving from place to place because of me and you've been working yourself to the bone." A bittersweet look took over his features, "I thought I could help you out."

"Oh Jack, no" June deflated as she turned from an angry parent to concerned mother. "I'm the adult here, I appreciate the thought of you making a responsible move but you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to." Before anything else could be said Jack found himself ensnared in a warm hug. An ugly feeling reared its head that he lied about transforming but it was to late.

"EEeewww! You still haven't explained that funky odor." Recoiling backwards with a hand over her nose. "Your in desperately need of a shower."

"Yeah PE was especially grooling today," he chuckled nervously. If he was going to lie about everything else there was no way he was going to admit that he willing tread through some gross run off.

**/-/**

"So let me get this straight." a large mech with horn spoke exasperatedly. "Not only did he get away but your saying you can't find him." Optics widening as he looked to the team that surrounded him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Cliffjumper." A gruff voice barked out from a slightly taller cybertronian turning away from his console. Quickly gesturing to the monitor that hovered above him, "There is no trace of any cybertronian life signal in Jasper nor the area surrounding it."

"So the con groundbridged outta here big deal."

"Wrong on both counts Bulk"

"What?" questioned a large green mech as he looked around as if someone else would spell it out for him. The rest looked just as confused. A slender framed femme smaller then her comrades stepped forth.

"Cliff what do you mean by that?"

"While we were racing I had plenty of time to get a good look at our little speed demon and there was nothing on his body work indicating he was a Decepticon." Closing his optics he thought back to the flash of light that seemed to spirit their visitor away. "As for bridging I didn't see a groundbridge."

"**So a really fast Autobot?**" A series of beeps and warbles came from the smallest mech in the room. The yellow and black mech shrugged to mirror the questions everyone present had.

"I don't think that's the case either Bee." The horned mech quickly amended "When I say there was nothing marking him as a con same goes for any Autobot badge, his chassis was clear of any sign.

A silence hung over the assembly of titans. A myriad of expressions crossed there faceplates as even more questions seemed to spring up from that single revelation. After a moment passed a baritone voice interrupted their thoughts "A neutral, Autobots it seems that we are not the only ones hiding amongst humanity. We should approach with caution and see what this Cybertronians intents are."

**/-/**

"Only a small deposit," a sleek cybertronian seeker complained from the bridge of an alien ship "How disappointing." Approaching from behind with quite steps a slender faceless mech approached. "Soundwave, what is it?"

The only silence that the Decepticon Spymaster made was a recording. "Like Jasper, Nevada's a party"

"Ah the one called Arcee" Treacherous mind plotting he began to form a plan. "Send out some troopers to flush them out." After all, it had been so long since he had slain an Autobot.

**/-/**

** So the story is progressing as normal with a big focus on Jack adding it own consequences to an otherwise normal Prime verse. No big fight as of yet guess we'll just have to wait till next chapter. Cliffjumper died at the start of Prime to set a tone letting you know death is real and this universe has got some grit, if they didn't then every scenario would have been meaningless leaving the viewer feeling secure in the fact that the heroes always win. I feel like the tone has already been established (sorry Jazz), so I decided to keep him alive for certain reasons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

**I know that I goofed on the last chapter rushing and ****I promise ****when I find time to fix it I will.****I found**** this chapter a little challenging because of life, an unexpected move I had to make and a wedding in the family has kept me busy. I've decided to make more chapters like the ****last one**** in order to build consistency in my story and explore more of the world I'm shaping, like Jack being a bot. Please enjoy!**

**/-/**

**Ch. 5 Darkness Rising**

**/-/**

Jack's first day of work ended with nothing to worry about so far. It seemed like a good deal so far with the school year just starting his manager worked around his schedule giving him decent hours to earn fair pay. Mom stating that the bills were hers to cover and anything earned was his to keep. While this was all very exciting and new to him and yet this feeling of anxiety was overwhelming.

It was one thing to lie to mom about a little joy ride but how could he explain the talking car that followed him, that chased him. Were there others like him? How many could there be? Should he tell mom? Why didn't he tell mom?

He was pulled from his thoughts with a sudden metallic jingle. No one else had his number that alone clued him into who was on the other line. Dispersing all thoughts on his current dilemma and doing his best to compose himself Jack reluctantly answered. "Hey Mom I just got off" on the opposite end of the line he could hear his mother go on about the school dance "No mom I'm not going to the school dance, experience suggests I should never cut a rug unless I'm installing carpet." He could hear her concern as she told him to be careful. "Be careful, seriously this is Jasper. I love you-"

Cutting off his speech he was baffled with the sight before him. A pristine motorcycle shining in brilliant cerulean was parked no further than the exit. Reality kicked in as he heard his mother questioning on the other line. "Yeah I love you too mom I gotta run." When was the last time he had dreamed about motorcycles? No transforming, talking cars, giant robots, or complications. Just the open road and the wind against you as you raced on.

"Hello, beautiful! Where have you been all my life?" There was little hesitation as he saddled up. Thinking back to the time he was a little younger and had dreamed of speeding down roads on a bike. Before he even knew he could transform his mother invested in a ten-speed just to put a smile on his face. The memory of simpler times was so strong it made him laugh at his current predicament. "It would be nice if everything was as simple as it was then."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Looking up Jack was surprised by the sight of Sierra. Cheer captain and most popular girl in school, Sierra had to be one of the prettiest girls Jack had met. Maybe that was why he was at a loss for words.

"My motorcycle no I mean yes it's mine but no I'm not talking to well you, I am." His stuttering would not persist as he tried to rid himself of the blush that was invading his face. "How are things, Sierra. Take you for a spin sometime?"

"You know my name?" As disheartening as it was to not be recognized by your crush his status as the new kid reared its head. Mentally preparing himself for a first impression he presented his best smile.

"We have homeroom together I'm Jack, Jack Darby." Before the conversation went anywhere else high beams from the other side of the lot blinded him. He could hear the squealing of tires as he looked up in time to see two purple cars racing toward him. Sierra retreated with a shriek and what happened next he could never have prepared himself for. The bike lurched rising with a life of its own peeling out of the lot, racing past the two cars, and speeding down the main road. The only thought on his mind he couldn't help but give voice to "Whoa"

"Do not let go" no more explanation was needed as realization took hold at the forefront of his mind and all astonishment took a back seat. Another one. How many more talking cars were there? Wait could they transform?

All current thoughts were put on hold as the cobalt bike pulled into an alley and stopped. Immediately dismounting and taking off into a sprint before anything else could happen. For a brief moment, he thought the bike was calling for him no doubt to issue a threat before he could escape through an adjacent alleyway. Briefly pausing to catch some much-needed air the sudden thought of transforming hung on his mind and making a getaway on wheels would be less of a hassle. The sound of an engine warned Jack of his pursuer. Breaking off into a sprint as fast as his legs could carry him winded and low of options Jack felt his desperation build. "I don't even know her" he screamed.

Certain that this was the end Jack reached within himself feeling the familiar tug of power that began his transformations. Before the change even began a new sound startled him as the skidding of tires brought the talking motorcycle before him. "Hop on" a feminine voice command over the hum of the engine. Shooting out of the alley the pair made their way onto the interstate. For a brief moment it felt as if the duo had escaped the strange cars. Jack allowed himself to relax only to be startled by what came next. Laser? They can shoot lasers. The situation seemed to be growing more dire, when suddenly out of nowhere appeared a black and yellow muscle car that tore its way through the offending vehicles "Friend of yours?"

"Family" was the curt answer the bike supplied. The new arrival bashed with the two assailants until they managed to maneuver their way out of the game of bumper cars it seemed like they were playing. Jack turned away from the scene only to gape at what was before him. Traffic cones where blocking off the unfinished section of the interstate that didn't seem to deter the bike from trying to take flight. Jack couldn't help but scream as gravity took hold brought them crashing down, astonishingly they had taken no damage.

"Whoa" came a voice from the right. Rafael if Jack remembered right. "You have no idea" Jack couldn't help but sound tired as he dismounted thankful the ride was over. Looking back to the interstate Jack couldn't help but feel surprise that their pursuer hadn't given up and were quickly racing down taking flight for a fraction of a second, unlike the cobalt bike however they seemed to hang in the air suspended by gravity as they transformed into giant purple robots.

To his side the bike transformed into a sleek feminine giant the comparison was laughable. The bike seemed smaller than the other two but lacked the menacing appeal they seemed to carry with their blaster arms and glaring visor. Jack may have not known any of them but he had a good feeling about who to root for. "This ends here cons" the cobalt giant stated as if the fight was already over. Jack rushed Raf over to the sidelines he was sitting at moments ago as blaster fire flew in there direction.

"What are they" Raf couldn't help but ask as the three began to battle.

"Giants that turn into vehicles" Jack said with a little wonder in his voice. I'm not only there are more like me he thought mesmerized by the battle before him. His thoughts came crashing down like the motorcycle that was losing the fight. The arrival of the muscle car from earlier saved her as a metallic foot crashed into the face of the first one and a right cross left the other dazed. Stepping off of his makeshift landing pad left a loud crunch. Looking beneath its foot revealed the crushed remains of a toy car. A trilling that sounded like an apology came from there newest rescuer as he turned to them.

"It's OK really" Raf was quick to reassure the yellow giant. Just as there conversation began it was ended with a blast that sent the giant straight down. Slowly it tried to raise up only to be smacked down with a stomp. Blasters glowed with light as they prepared to finish of there new ally. "Leave him alone!" Raf exploded at the two. Their eyes as well as their blasters were trained on him. "Please" a small squeak escaped him.

"Bad call" Jack retorted as one of the purple giants made its way to them. His fear reaching new holds a Jack but himself in front of Raf as if to shield him. It's now or never he decided as he began his own transformation. A bright light flashed blinding all who were present. The con as the bike branded them continued to reach out only to be caught by slender digits, vision clearing it took in the sight of the fist sailing for his face just before it collided. Jack sent the con coming for them crashing to the ground surprise that he managed to punch anyone. He immediately crouched down bring his hand back to once again shield Raf. The small boy let out another whoa now that he was out of danger and marveled at the latest arrival. In that moment, both sides turned to regard him putting their conflict on hold "Stay behind me" Jack said as he stood mental prepared for the beat down that was no doubt coming his way.

It seemed like no one wanted to break the stand off as the five stared each other down. Jack was reluctant to start a fight he had never been in one before and the bad guys had lasers. Both factions withheld their actions in light of the newest development one side for the sheer shock of seeing a neutral, the other because of where the new mech stood in defense of humanity aligned against them there odds looked grim. Finally there attention was pulled away by a loud horn that came from a green SUV, driving toward the good guys as Jack decided to label them, the car shifted like the others and took the form of a hulking juggernaut. "Who's ready to rumble?" he questioned as his fist became maces. Without missing a beat the two cons shifted into cars and peeled out.

Guess that's my cue. Jack transformed to prepared to drive off rescuer are not he still was not willing to be cornered by the three. Not wanting to leave Raf alone with them he opened his door "Get in" he issued bordering somewhere on pleading. It took a moment but Raf climb into the passenger seat a little reluctant. Passenger seated and buckled Jack took off making his way back to the street. "Is there somewhere safe I can drop you off?"

"My home is close to here." Should he have been sharing his street address with the talking car. Raf looked anxious as he looked around the car, all things considered that was to be expected. Finally Raf stilled as he stared center console "Where's Jack" he practically screeched. What? Of all the things he had to ask that was the one questioned that left Jack reeling in surprise. "We have to go back for him"

"Don't worry I'll go back for him" Jack did his best to reassure the boy as he pulled up to a house that seemed to ease the tension from him. "I think it's best if you forgot what you saw take care Raf"

**/-/**

Jack ran into the house fully expecting his mom to be there to yell at him for racing around town. Transforming in broad daylight outside the house was not ideal but with the neighborhood remarkably empty and no other way inside Jack took the risk and seemed to go unnoticed. "Mom?" Jack's call was unanswered as he made his way through the house. His feet carried him into the kitchen, a note left on the fridge explained that mom was working a double shift and wouldn't be home till later. Breathing a sigh of relief Jack thanked whatever force was helping him hold off the inevitable conversation he would have to have about everything that was happening around him. Calling it a night seemed like the best idea hopefully tomorrow would be a more peaceful

**/-/**

"The Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human."

"Human?" A trilling from Bumblebee informed the Prime that there was more to the story then Arcee let on. "Two boys."

"I guess the second one must of caught us in action things were hectic protecting the first on"

"**The Neutral was there too.**" Bumblebee warbled. The situation was curious as Optimus took in the full report. While they had been unsuccessful in their search to find the unaffiliated mech it spoke highly of his character that he would step in and aid humanity.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk."

**/-/**

The end of another boring school day and nothing out of the ordinary. If only this could last all day. "Jack" Of course it couldn't. Raf was all smiles as he waved Jack over. Before a word could be said the child prodigy threw his arms around him in a tight hug. "I didn't know what happened to you after we got separated."

"I made it out OK" Jack thought about yesterday. "Look Raf maybe we should forget about what we saw." A car horn ruined all plans of a peaceful afternoon as a familiar car pulled up. It warbled and trilled in a strange speech that seemed almost familiar as it opened its door. "He wants us to get in."

"No just me."

"How do you know."

"It said so" Flabbergasted Jack began his protest only to be cut off. "Yours is over there." Turning fully in the direction Raf gestured to revealed the bike from yesterday. Just as he was about to steer Raf away from the two he heard the closing of a door. Looking back only to see the two riding down the street.

'Unbelievable who does that, then again he rode with me.' Taking one final glance at the bike, Jack began his trek home 'No reason for me to get involved any further, right?' It didn't take long for the motorcycle to catch up with a sleek new rider. Jack tensed ready to run.

"Relax I just wanna talk" the feminine voice once again seemed to ring out from the bike as the rider seemed to look through him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack gestured to the still silent rider. He couldn't help but feel on edge it only doubled as the bike inched closer and her occupant seemed to fade from existence.

"Kid there's a lot you don't understand." Jack began to stammer on as he backed away looking for any way to escape.

"Look I get it first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club." Turning his back on the bike again. 'If she's here does that mean she knows I'm like her.' Frustration began to bubble. It would be so easy just to drive off and leave her behind, but he couldn't. "What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy iron giants following me around trying to get me killed."

"Look Jack is it your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence" She spoke as she shifted.

"Optimus who?"

Ignoring his confusion she continued on. "You may be in danger because you are one of the few. One of the only who have ever seen us."

"Dude! What are you waiting for go with." turning their heads they spotted a girl with pink highlights.

"Scrap"

**/-/**

** Here it is the long awaited chapter sorry for the delay again. I hope you all liked it. There will be more to come soon. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

**Hello again. So life is still hectic but I'm not letting that bring me down. Going to continue to bring you guys monthly updates as long as I still have readers who enjoy what I put out there. On the note of what I put out there I was thinking of other stories to write. I know my schedule is all over the place and writing isn't exactly in my wheelhouse but I still like to give it a whirl.**

**/-/**

**Ch. 5 Darkness Rising II**

**/-/**

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag? Miko was all boundless energy and excitement for someone who was having her first encounter with a completely alien species. It left the collection of colorful giants speechless.

The ride to base was a thrill ride despite how much dread it filled Jack with here he was in some secret lair with a chance to learn more about where he came from, how he could transform and more importantly what he was. The very idea was something that should have left him in a state similar to Miko and yet there was this strange feeling of dread. It was enough to send him into hysterics. So why? Why didn't he run home? Why didn't he tell his mom the truth? Why was he just standing there gaping like an idiot in awe?

"So, are you guys robots?" Raf spoke in a small voice drawing Jack's attention, his gaze seem to linger on him as his question hung in the air unanswered

"Puh-lease" came the gruff voice of one of their hosts. Heavy thuds echoed throughout the base. All turned in the direction of their source. A giant robot appeared from the hallway adjacent to the group. He was the largest of the group with a red and blue paint job, but it was his eyes that drew Jack's attention the look he held was soul piercing in a way that left him rooted to the ground.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." his baritone voice shook Jack as he reeled at the revelation. Aliens? No that couldn't be all there was to this. Steeling himself and walking forward he asked the first question that sprung to mind.

"Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons"

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." The motorcycle seemed to interject her comment on yesterday's events with a casual air.

"Okay. Why are they here?"

"A fair question, Jack." The giant leaned down until his face was only a few feet from his own. It occurred to him that this must be what it was like for his mom when she looked up at him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned with genuine curiosity that mirrored Jack's thoughts and concerns.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." He seemed to have a distant look in his eyes as if he was looking through them all to a distant memory as he continued to share their story. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother but in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Jack's blood froze at the familiarity of the story it wasn't just the tall tales his mother used to tell him of the giants that battled for justice, or the special drink his mom gave him when he started to get sick after too many transformations, it was the name at the end of the story that would terrify even his mother. Megatron the faceless nightmare that frightened him as a child was real? A lazy yawn drew all attention as Miko joked "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"So what does Megatron... or any of this… have to do with us?" Jack's mouth felt incredibly dry as a sense of anxiety washed over him, he had a feeling the answer would not feel him with any kind of ease.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. If his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Straightening himself out and walking to the center of the room Jack wished he could make up the height difference as he craned his neck upward. "Since you now know of our existence. I fear that, as of last night, the Decepticons are aware of yours.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Jack spoke sarcastically in a concerned tone. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane" Miko snapped. "I'm living a dream her in "Bot"-Swana and I will not allow you are anyone else to shatter it.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch - at least until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Children? Jack couldn't help but think aloud as the gruff one continued to show his displeasure "They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go… squish." The trio flinched as his foot stomped to add on emphasis of the hazard of hanging around giants.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet. We must watch where we step." An alarm sounded throughout the base bringing the topic of their unique situation to a halt.

"What's that?"

"**Proximity alert" **the yellow one seemed to buzz in strange tones.

"Proximity Sensor. Someone's up top." Raf supplied as if he was the only one that could decipher the strange language. How could Raf understand all those bleeps and blops, how could he understand? Questions for later.

"It's Agent Fowler."

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?"

"Special Agent Fowler is our Designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Message received Jack ushered Raf and Miko to hide out of sight as they listened in on the rant their newest arrival delivered.

**/-/**

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3-hour traffic jam, and of particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car. Don't even get me started on this one." Agent Fowlers' hand flew in the direction of Cliffjumper. "Do you know what your little stunt in New York could have cost us?"

"Who me? Agent Fowler I assure you I don't have a clue what you're talking about." It almost sounded genuine, almost. The smug look Cliffjumper was giving the agent shattered all belief of his innocence on the matter.

"So anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." the Autobot's liaison looked unimpressed

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me Agent Fowler we are your best possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey fleshie." Bulkhead interjected. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." To add emphasis to his point he grab a random tool and random tool and began to apply pressure until the device crumbled in sparks.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT."

"Enough" Optimus interrupted getting back on topic. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime under the radar," Making his way to the elevator the agent delivered his last statement. "Or I will."

The tension in the room was short lived as Bulkhead spoke his mind freely "Pretty big bearings for a human."

**/-/**

After Agent Fowler's departure Jack, Miko and Raf moved from their hiding spot to move up to the platforms he stood before. Miko energy and excitement had returned as she continued to pepper Bulkhead. Raf was admiring all the tech in the room and seemed discouraged to bring up the subject to the grouchy one called Ratchet. Jack was of a different mind however, mind a whirl as his world seemed to be flipped on his head. There were others like him, these 'Cybertronians' could be where he came from. For a brief moment he thought he should reveal himself. A sharp pain burned in his chest nearly causing him to double over, as the overhead monitor began to beep.

"It can't be."

"Ratchet?"

"Jazz's life signal popped online."

Moving past Jack and Raf and nearly sending the former to the ground Miko leaned over the rails with piqued curiosity. "Who's Jazz."

Tuning out the conversation that ensued Jack struggled to straighten himself out. He felt breathless as he stood leaning onto rails for support. "**You don't look so good**." came the strange warbling speech of bumblebee.

"I'm fine just nauseous all of a sudden." he tried to reassure the yellow mech. Suddenly feeling vertically impaired he felt more inclined with the ground as he fell back.

Bumblebee moved quick as his hand shot out to keep the human from collapsing. "**Maybe you should sit down**."

Looking up in time to see the Autobots depart. Optimus baritone voice filled the room "Remain here with Ratchet." Miko released a sound of disappointment that Ratchet couldn't help but echo. A strange portal of green opened before them as they rode off and disappeared. "W-What just happened?"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet stated as if it was common knowledge.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked scientific curiosity getting the better of him.

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet supplied in a huff of annoyance. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel..."

"You're stuck here on Earth." Jack finished for him.

"With the likes of you, yes. I constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Ratchet and Raf talked about how the Autobots were forced to use Earth's technology. Miko blurted out her thoughts on the matter of traveling to Tokyo and back. Jack couldn't help but smile the discovery of the Autobots and groundbridges was uplifting, enough to make him feel as energetic as Miko, maybe now he could get a chance to learn more about himself.

Jack's newly founded joy died an ugly death as a new wave of pain washed over him. Unlike the wozziness that came from the first attack this left an emptiness within him that he couldn't describe. There was a profound sense of sadness that Jack didn't understand as tears prickled at his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jack looked up from his slumped position to see concern etched on Raf's face.

"I'm ok." Taking a moment to compose himself he repeated, "I'm fine, I think it's over now. Whatever it was." Ratchet hover over the two scowl on his face.

"Are these attacks normal?" The gruff Autobot questioned. Jack never got a chance to answer as Optimus ordered an extraction. The Autobots came riding in one after another as a large explosion was cut off as the portal closed. Miko quick to ride the coattails of their adventure and let her mouth run a mile a minute. As annoying as it must have been to receive all the rapid fire question the room was silenced by what came next.

A loud crackling sound like thunder echoed throughout the base. Across the room stood Cliffjumper fist clenched against the wall. A spiderweb of cracks spread forming from the impact. Optimus simply placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cliffjumper what did you see?"

"Jazz. Or what was left of him, he looked like the leftovers to some Con experiment." Cliff sent another fist into the wall the anger radiating off of him was almost tangible. His face shifted from anger to one that looked nearly vulnerable. Cliff fell forward sliding down the wall and supporting himself on his knees.

"**Are you alright?**"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy is all."

The trio of humans couldn't help but voice their thoughts on what they had heard.

"Robots that get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotion?"

"Guys they're not robots," Jack's face was set in a frown as he watched the titans before them. "And it sounds like one of them died."

They watched on as Ratchet scanned Cliffjumper and removed gunk from his armor. The others helped the later move into some chamber for decontamination. As ill timed as it was probably the best chance to see if he could contact his mom.

"Optimus I hate to interrupt but no bars." he gestured with his phone.

"A security precaution the silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops are going to be out looking for me."

"Have you broken a law?"

"Curfew it's after 10 pm."

"I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf interjected.

"Earth customs I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead accompany Miko home-"

"Awesome my host parents will freak." the teen jumped with glee.

"-and maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curbside duty got it." Miko seemed to deflate.

"Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf."

"Ratchet-"

"Busy"

"Arcee you'll accompany Jack."

The look she sent him as they locked eyes sent a tremor through Jack. He had to avert his gaze it was as if she didn't see him but rather a task she was not willing to perform. She scoffed as his focus shifted to the floor.

'I can practically feel the love.' Jack thought sarcastically as the group prepared to leave.

**/-/**

The ride home was a silent one which left Jack feeling all the more awkward as he pulled into his garage with his new guardian. Was there really any way he could connect with this alien.

Jack stalled at that thought. If he could get the full story from his mom it would probably mirror Superman's origin. Aliens, an intergalactic civil war, and now a glorified babysitter to watch his every move. When did life get so complicated, it could have been the day he first transformed but now it felt infinitely more complex. Could he trust the Autobots and could he even be accepted. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by his newest guest transformation.

"Arcee, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for your loss." In the end it felt like the right thing to say there was nothing that could compare to the loss of a friend, but there was a sense of empathy that Jack could not ignore. "Will your friend be alright?"

"My partner will be fine." She replied coldly "What could you possibly know about loss?"

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?"

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

The resentment in her eyes stung. He knew that she would rather be supporting her friend but there was no reason for her poor attitude. He couldn't help but scoff "Well, I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you."

The sound of a car rolling into the drive interrupted them both.

"Cons!" Arcee practically growl hands shifting into blaster.

"No! Mom."

Jack was already moving before the car could even brake doing his best to obscure his mom's vision to the garage before she could even step out of her car. With a bewildered expression on her face she spoke in a surprised tone "Jack?"

"Mom!" trying his best to act natural he couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. "Don't freak. I can explain."

"Can you?" with hands on her hips and a stern look in her eye Jack took a nervous step back only relaxing when he heard the familiar sounds of metal shifting. "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this."

"Yeah I know-"

"You don't know." She was wagging her finger at him now, voice full of motherly wisdom and concern. "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm 16. I can't be riding a 10-speed forever." Trying to keep annoyance out of his voice he did his best to reason with her. "You know if you don't want me driving around I could always-"

"NO!" she immediately shut down any idea Jack could form about transforming.

June stilled and her eyes widened as she scrutinized the bike under a more analytical eye.

"Mom?" she stiffened as she was pulled from her thoughts and turned to regard her son. There was something that looked worse than her normal panicked expression, something closer to fear. "Are you OK?"

"Go inside and pack your things."

"WHAT?"

"Grab only the essentials."

"Mom, you're scaring me."

"Jack we are leaving Jasper. Grab your things and be ready to go." She spoke in such a commanding tone like every parent with the final say as she reached the door she was surprised by the reply that froze her in place.

"No." She turned to see Jack rooted to the spot he was staring at the ground holding onto what little conviction he had, "You can't just tell me we have to leave without an explanation-"

"Jack you don't understand."

"-it's not fair. We finally got a house, you have a job-"

"I know honey, but it's not safe here anymore."

"You said this was a fresh start you can't just get scared and decide to leave." He was angry and afraid he didn't want to run and start all over not when he finally found a connection to who he was. "You need to tell me what's going on. I'm not gonna just leave, be honest with me why are we running?"

There was a shuddering breath than June released in the silence as she made her way back to the bike. She simply gestured at the object of her horror. It took Jack a second to realize she was pointing not at the bike but what was imprinted on the chassis.

Arcee's Autobot insignia.

"Your dad wore this symbol." she spoke in a voice so small Jack barely heard her. Now he had to hear the story. Mom never talked about dad it alway made her sad and he would drop the subject, but now he needed to know. He felt that he might have to push her to continue but before he could speak she seemed to gather herself.

"Your father was a soldier a Lieutenant. He worked for an organization called the Autobots." the words she was forcing out seemed weak like they were choking her. "The night I met him was the my first and last meeting with him, he told me to run to, to live, and to protect you."

The sadness and pain Jack had felt from today's earlier events seemed to turn Jack's knees to jelly, but he was determined to hear the full story. "Is that why you never wanted to tell me is it because I'm adopted?" June whirled on her son so fast it startled him.

"NO!" She pulled him into a hug that surprised him. Her arms felt powerful, and her warmth seemed to wash away all pain and sorrow. "Jack as confusing as that night was your father and I… We are your parents. I love you and your father loved you so much."

"So is he-"

"Dead?" June seemed to deflate as Jack nearly toppled supporting her. "I don't know, but I promised him that I would protect you from the Decepticons"

"So all those stories you told me as a kid about; good vs evil, the titans, even Megatron. Is that all true?"

June pulled back hands on her son's shoulders as she locked eyes with him. She fought back the urge to cry even as her eyes were watering. "Yes."

"I thought they were all just fairy tales. Something you made up when I was a kid." In the corner of his eye Jack noticed Arcee mirror seemed to lock on to the pair with a keen interest. "Mom it's just a bike does it mean we really have to move?"

Jack's tone was pleading almost begging as he waited for his mom to answer. With a shuddering voice she finally relented. "We'll stay for now," Jack relaxed but only for a moment as his mother continued,"but if there is more stuff out there if we find more around Jasper we run."

Jack felt paralysed by what he was setting himself up for more lies, more secret, and probably more heartache if this continued.

"Promise me Jack If you find out there is anything Autobot related in this town you will run."

"I promise."

**/-/**

** I don't have a real reason for the delays other than I have been busy. The reason I do monthly updates rather than weekly is because I am no writer and I have learned that I have to accept that nothing is perfect. Finished but not perfect has become my mantra. As alway i hope you enjoyed the story I put out there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

**Alright no more excuses with all the holiday out of the way, the important ones anyway, it's time to get back to writing. I realize there are grammatical errors in my story, let's face it what fanfic doesn't but this one in particular irks me I left a giant 5 on ch 6. Not a big deal, no one has complained I'm sure it'll be fine except every time I look back on my mistake it's glaring right at me. In the past I said I would fix these little mistakes but if I'm being honest my lack of knowledge operating the site makes me think I'll mess it up more or at the very least I'm just riding that excuse so I can procrastinate. MEH! Anyway, here's what you all have been waiting for.**

**/-/**

**Ch. 7 Darkness Rising III**

**/-/**

The morning air was pleasant as it rushed over Jack, giving him a thrill he could never experience on his own four tires. It was a nice way to unwind after the bombshell his mom had laid at his feet.

'To think dad knew the Autobots, maybe even worked alongside them, was it possible the reason he could transform related to their partnership?' He felt thankful that Arcee didn't actually need him to drive with the mental gymnastics his brain was going through. At least she was composed.

"So your dad was he like Fowler? He must have been liaison before me and Cliff came to Earth. Has your mom met team Prime?" Where was that battle hardened veteran that held no interest in him. Ever since the morning began the only thing to run faster then the bots motor was her mouth. Since the sun rose it was as if her entire personality had changed.

'What did I expect she said I was one of the few who knew about the Autobots'

"Arcee I don't have all the answers and I've got just as many questions."

Arcee let out a huff of annoyance and put an end to her interrogation as they drove into the base. Jack thought about his latest problems and new promises. The loud metallic cacophony of sound that came with transformation filled his ears as he looked up into the face of his duly appointed guardian.

"Look I don't have all the answers to your questions and it's not like you guys are planning to reveal your existence to my mom so." Jack took a deep breath trying to find the best way to phrase his next words to explain 'please don't freak out my mom.'

"Your mom already knows about us Jack." she waved it off as if it was no big deal, "We would just be reintroducing her to the Autobots and-"

"NO" there was a breathless feeling as Jack recalled the fear his mom displayed from their previous conversation. "You don't get it Arcee whatever happened to mom terrified her. I don't want to put her through that again."

The panic etched on mom's face was something he had never seen before it was different then the mad dash they would take whenever she was worried about someone discovering him. Jack thought he knew fear but the look on her face wrenched at something within him.

Arcee simply scoffed at it all either uncaring or oblivious to his thoughts. "I'll report to Optimus and will see what he has to say on the matter."

"Can we at least hold off on that for a bit." Jack groaned knowing there was no escaping the topic.

Arcee simply walked into the main room of the base while Jack took great stride to keep up with her. Meeting up with the others Jack braced himself for the news that would be delivered and the onslaught of questions that would follow.

"Autobots prepare to-" Optimus' baritone voice cut off just as quickly as it sounded when his eyes landed on his team.

"Roll out?"

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me" He ordered. "Arcee we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude! You're biggest you should be the boss." Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes as Miko opined to Bulkhead.

"Um, He never picks me."

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another." Jack couldn't help but scoff as he walked away from her side joining Raf and Miko.

Miko was still on cloud nine it seemed. She was holding onto a guitar case and ranting about music to her guardian. Bulkhead took it all in with a patience that amazed Jack.

Raf was odd. It was strange enough seeing a twelve year old in highschool but the looks he was giving Jack filled him with concern. He kept looking between all the bots before his eyes would settle back on him. "**You OK**" Bumblebee warbled causing the two to jump.

"I'm alright. Are you OK Raf?" The small boy gave him a small nod. The two boys caught sight of Optimus and Ratchet before they made their departure, disappearing as they passed through the ground bridge. Sensing the mood had soured with their leader gone Jack tried to break the tension that seemed to be coming from his irate guardian. "Okay, chief, so what's on the activities list?"

Arcee didn't seem impressed at all if her rolling eyes weren't a dead give away her next words were "I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead tried to reason.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots. Cliff with me."

Jack's gaze finally landed on the horned mech. In such a short time since meeting him Jack swore the mech had been through a drastic change. He was quieter than the boisterous mech he had been introduced to. His head seemed to hang lower, the glow in his eyes dimmer. It almost reminded him of the looks his mom would have when she thought of something sad. Cliff seemed to display all of that on his metallic face, yet there was something in his eyes that showed a hint of anger. Jack gave him a wide berth as he made his way toward the exit. "Bulkhead you're in charge." Arcee declared as the two transformed and sped off.

"So, uh, What's on the activities list?" their babysitter asked with a shrug.

As if to answer a screech rang out over the base that had everyone wincing. All eyes landed on Miko. "How about… Band Practice?" she declared her question in such a way that left little room for them to say no.

'Where did she get the amp from?'

**/-/**

"Wait so his mom knows?"

A motorcycle and a car of unknown make and model raced side by side through an abandoned road. "I don't know how much she knows but she had Megatron's name."

"How did this topic even come up?"

"She saw my logo and flipped out." Arcee groaned. "Jack's father worked with us, that has to be how she knows"

"You're not sure?"

"I'm not." Arcee huffed. "Jack doesn't know anything either as far as I can tell." Arcee lamented thinking about the interaction between the two. "It's obvious that she knows more then she's telling but Jack doesn't want to press the issue."

"A considerate kid with his concerns for his mom's traumatic experience, It's a wonder why he's taking it easy." Cliffjumper snarked.

"What do yo-

"She lost someone." Cliffjumper cut her off in a burst, his tone not underlined with frustration. "Loss it affects everyone differently Cee, you should know that more than anyone what it can do to you."

Arcee sighed. "I'm sorry" Her thoughts turned to Tailgate the void his death left in her spark and the guilt of surviving that weighed on her. How Cliff managed to push through her grief and become part of her life. She was no longer that lonely soldier but blessed with a family. She thanked Primus for team Prime.

"Don't apologize to me you need to make it right with the kid."

A heavy silence hung over them for a long moment, with several miles passing by the two. In a quick moment Arcee broached the sensitive topic they had been dancing around. "How are you?"

"How am I what?"

"Don't deflect Cliff." Arcee tone was turned soft. "I've been where you are before."

"I just can't help but wonder out of all the mechs I could of run into. Jazz was not somebody I thought I would see again."

Arcee hummed in thought, never meeting Jazz and only hearing rumors of his action and skill didn't leave her with much to think on. The fact that all the stories she heard came from Cliffjumper only solidified the importance of her partner's loss. "He was your mentor during the war?"

"Mentor?!" Cliff's tone was bewildered as he praised Jazz. "He was a heck of a teacher, a suave partner, and an annoying older brother all in one."

"I don't think you ever told me how you two met."

"During the war trainees were paired off with veterans in an attempt to pass on their skills and knowledge to anyone to green or volunteers to keep them from dying."

"Really?" Arcee couldn't hide the disbelief in her tone.

"It's true before the war I was training to be a procurer."

"A glorified treasure seeker," Arcee laughed. "Somehow I'm not surprised. So what: the war escalates, you volunteer, get trained up by Jazz and then what?"

"That's the thing that bugs me he was called away by what remained of the council for some mission." Cliff huffed. "A part of me always believed Jazz got off Cybertron maybe not with the Arc but…"

Arcee waited for more but realized as the silence dragged on that this was something that was outside of her wheelhouse. It was alway Cliff that was the emotional anchor when she needed it, and now it seemed like Cliff was the one in need of support. Emotional support she did not know how to convey.

"Cliff" she began hesitantly. "I don't know what happened to Jazz but maybe we can find out."

"I appreciate it Cee but I don't even know where to begin."

"His last mission was for the council right?" Arcee began cutting him off before he could build any kind of argument. "Let's ask Optimus he may know something."

"Thanks Cee."

"No problem part-" Bulkhead radioed cutting into the conversation before it could continue.

"Arcee, Cliffjumper do you read?"

"Loud and Clear Bulkhead."

"I have a situation."

Arcee couldn't help but sigh at the sound of bulkheads distress she could even invision Cliff was rolling his optics at the big larger mech's urgent tone. "Bulkhead their children- humans. Just do whatever." Arcee nearly careened into Cliffjumper as Bulkheads next statement brought the two to a skidding halt. "You're where? She's where?"

Without missing a beat Cliffjumper radioed base. "Jack, Raf this is Cliffjumper I need you two to bridge me and Arcee back to base." The only answer was silence as dread filled the mech. "Is anyone there?"

Dead air was the only reply that answered. A filling of dread enveloped Cliffjumper as his audial receptors practically burned in anticipation waiting for someone to answer. A single minute seemed to drag on for what felt like hours before Arcee broke him from his trance. "Cliff, petal to the metal!"

**/-/**

'Well today has been great.' Jack thought with no small amount of sarcasm. Firstly having his guardian bail on him and having a government agent discover his existence was enough to get his blood pumping. Having to rescue a hyperactive thrill seeker with delusions of grandeur because she thought it was wise to save said government agent lead to this moment. Trapt in the iron grip of a mechanical goon. High point it couldn't get any worse than this.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Jack shared a look with Raf. On a positive note he could file that information under useful if only he wasn't in this mech's grip. The worst part was dragging Raf into this if only he stayed behind he could transform and- Jack thoughts came to a halt at that why didn't he transform. Was keeping his secret that important was he really gonna allow himself to jeopardize the life of a child. Shame bubbled up from inside Jack his thoughts making him feel sick.

Before Jack could leap into action the revve of an engine signaled his deus ex machina. A familiar car sped in their direction and suddenly swerving to sweep the legs out from under their would be captors. In the same moment Jack and Raf took their descent to the ground it was immediately halted by the surprising soft metal of Arcee's hands. She set them down gently as Cliffjumper finished off his downed opponents. "We appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list."

"Tell me about it." Jack was quick to shake off his guilt all too eager to move on.

Moving through the ships corridors Jack truly took in the sight of the ship baffled with it's alien design. The hull of the ship seemed to be made up of a strange purple metal much like the cons they had met. The corridors walls were shaped with rib like structures that lead up to a spine that lined the ceiling dimly lit lights shone eerily from them. The entire appearance of the ship inside and out made Jack shudder.

Arcee finally came to a halt blaster at the ready as she edged around a corner and was immediately greeted by one of her own. "Friendly!" she called out. Cliffjumper gesturing it was ok for them to move.

"Hello." Bulkhead greeted. They all looked ok Miko and Bumblebee stepped out of cover. Seeing them all ok reassured Jack that he knew they were all safe. He finally allowed himself to relax.

"Brought the humans?" Arcee practically huffed.

"You try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead filled them in on all the details that they had missed. Arcee and Cliffjumper seemed ready to act as she gave out the order.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig." Jack and Raf answered simultaneously.

The moment the information passed from their lips was the moment they began moving Arcee and Bumblebee charging forward with Bulkhead and Cliffjumper bringing up the rear. Cliffjumper urged them to move ahead of them so they could be protected. The moment they departed was the moment combat greeted them. Hallways were illuminated with the colors of laser blinding to the eye, while sound was deafened by the heavy clanking and thuds of metal. Jack struggled through it all not just to keep up but to be sure he wasn't the only one to survive being flattened. Raf was easy to drag along but Miko seemed to be distracted with a look of wonder in her eye.

Finally the battle seemed to cease as their guardians moved to a room adjacent to the battle. Jack finally let go of his friends as he finally allowed himself to breath, lungs burning as he took in fresh air, he could see the other were out of breath as well. Looking up to see what his guardians next move was he was surprised by what he heard next.

"Wait in here."

"**We can't just leave them here**."

"There slowing us down, and they're easy targets." Jack felt uneasy as he understood what she meant. "They'll be fine in here, as long as they stay put." With her orders relayed Arcee didn't hesitate to make for the exit, everyone followed except Cliffjumper.

"I'm staying." everyone stopped.

"Cliff we don't have time for this let's move out."

"No," Arcee looked ready to argue before Cliffjumper continued cutting her off. "Arcee you three need to get Fowler but we need to watch over the kids, I'll stay."

"Alright Cliff." Arcee huffed.

The door closed with a whoosh after their departure. "That... was intense!" Miko declared smiling from ear to ear. Jack and Raf turned to her with shocked expressions stunned by her satisfied expression.

"It's your fault that we're in this intensity." Jack declared. "What were you thinking, Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?"

Raf stared at his friends odd back and forth before he finally had enough of their bickering. "Aah! Stop it! Both of you!" Moving in a rush he ran to the opposite end of the room only to be stopped by a set of stairs meant for giants. Jack and Miko were quick to put aside their fight and check on their friend.

"Hey Raf, It's gonna be okay" Jack tried to be as soothing as he could and felt his heart twist as Raf sniffled.

"Yeah." Miko reassured. "We're gonna be fine."

"Your an interesting trine." Cliffjumper quipped as he moved past them to a terminal.

"Do you need any help?" Jack asked looking for something to distract Raf and hoping Cliffjumper would catch on. Cliffjumper seemed to catch on as he moved aside from the terminal to turn to them.

"Alright how exactly can you three help?"

"Hey Raf was the one who found Fowler." Jack said feeling a bit defensive. Pointing up to the monitor he tried to encourage Raf. "What do you make of that?"

Raf to his credit didn't cry, he didn't even cry over their predicament. Doing his best to stifle his sniffling. Making his way down the steps and slowly approaching the monitor he did his best to gauge the alien math. "It's important."

"I figured that with all the worker drones hovering over it." Cliffjumper gestured to their downed enemy. Jack tuned it all out, happy to see the distraction was taking Raf's mind off their situation, even Miko joined in as she offered her own thoughts. Taking a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

A moment was all he had.

The door they entered opened with a silent hiss as a lone vehicon approached. Quickly surveying the damage and taking in the sight of the others it raised its armat Cliffjumper the arm cannon glowing an eerie purple.

Jack screamed a warning he must have but the urge to suppress and hide his other self was gone as he charged. Bright light illuminating the room as a familiar sense of transformation filled him.

Metal met metal in a thunderous clash as Jack's fist drove the vehicon off its feet tumbling into the outer hall. Panting heavily desperately trying to get air to his lungs, Jack nearly collapsed. His skull pounded as he felt the rush blood. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe it was the fear. For some reason Jack was frozen unable to move. Until Cliffjumper spoke

"Jazz?"

**/-/**

Cliffjumper stared off into the distance on the plateau that shielded the Autobot base as he looked back on the day's events. A sigh escaped him as he heard the quiet steps of his partner. "I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what your all thinking."

"So suddenly you're a telepath." Arcee huffed as she stood shoulder to shoulder with her partner. A sigh escape heavy and tired. "You know Jazz can't be alive right?"

"I saw him Arcee." He hated how brittle his voice was. It felt as if his processor could not cope with what he had seen. The impossibility of his friend returning from beyond the grave had left him rattled. "He couldn't have been standing but a couple of feet from Jack."

"He's gone now" Arcee's clipped tone brought nothing but anger.

"He appeared out of thin air," throwing his arms up as if the heavens would give him an answer and immediately dropping them to avoid any disappointment. "Maybe he will come back?"

"I meant Jack."

Guilt immediately tore through his spark as he remembered storming off after their return. He didn't even report to Optimus about what he saw. Though it didn't help that Bulkhead and Bumblebee didn't believe him. Arcee just kept on in that concern voice like he was some fragile sparkling 'it's ok Cliff'

"Looks like we both owe the kid an apology."

**/-/**

** I have to learn to quit procrastinating. I have been working on this for days because of side projects, work, and general needs for living. Also I was dreading writing this because I have not mastered the art of writing fight scenes so I didn't write any, and the sucker punch won again. Not going to start and end every fight like that after all the show has the main characters fight mobs of minions and get pushed back only to do well or better against the main villains. Jack is new and as the story progresses hopefully my writing evolves as well as Jack's skill. Any who I hope this chapter was enjoyable. On a side note I also have to stop writing this like it's a comic book at one point I wrote "if only he wasn't trapt in the mitts of this mechanical menace." LOL until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

** It's been a while! So with the Covid-19 pandemic causing quarantines and what not you'd think I would have enough time to write a new chapter. Except I work for a distribution center that ships to stores, so as you can imagine I've been kept quite busy, however I am alive and well. I feel like I'm going to start a rant now so I'll stop and let you enjoy the new chapter.**

**/-/**

**Ch. 8 Darkness Rising IV**

**/-/**

Night came faster than expected as Jack worked on his bike. It was nice that the Autobots portal deposited him within his home. Even better that mom was not around to freak out over that.

With nothing to do and no one around it was probably best to find something to keep his hands and mind busy. This may have been the perfect time to go out and joyride, but he quickly remembered he needed to keep out of trouble. Mom and his promise may have been the reason he was tearing down the streets now. It was just that the Autobots were an even bigger reason to dissuade him from transforming.

That single thought plagued him as he tried to find some mindless task to work on. Why did he walk away. That may have been his only chance to learn about himself. One thought was a little louder than the other questions that bugged him.

Jazz

The name that Cliffjumper called him by. Jazz was dead or a zombie from what he could gather from their first gathering. Was there some kinda connection between Jazz and his ability to transform?

As usual he had more questions than answers. A new norm that was beginning to irk him. Maybe he could ask the others since they had chosen to stay. After all Raf did say he would see him at school. It still surprised him that someone as small and frightened as Raf was would choose to stay. Miko was far too spirited to qail the thirst for adventure she so desperately desired.

A pair of headlights illuminated his garage.

Stepping out of a familiar SUV and standing before him was Miko as if summoned by his thoughts. He tried to ignore his surprise as he went back to working on his bike. "Now I understand why you had to rush home." She started walking through the garage at her own leisure.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do Miko?"

"So this is where you hang huh?" She drawled on while Jack listened with half an ear. It was grating to hear about her life in Tokyo. Her life seemed so perfect when compared to his and his moms. Jack could never be who he truly was and because of what he was they would always have to hide.

"How nice for you." He voiced with annoyance.

"NO! How boring." She began catching Jack's attention turning to give her his full attention. "It wasn't me, why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

There was a scoff as Jack thought of how ridiculous that sounded. "To Jasper, Nevada the entertainment capital of the world?" His little jab brought a smile to her face as she laughed.

"Yeah well the brochure lied." She spoke as she moved closer. Too close. "But then the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?"

"You bet. I saw what you did today," Jack's heart skipped a beat. "When you came to save me." As quickly as fear welled up inside him it was replaced with relief. He stiffened as she placed an arm on his shoulder and continued to praise him.

"Dude hear me out. You're no fry cook, you're a rock star!" She said with her face mere inches from his. "Stop trying to be normal Jack or you'll never fit in."

"I wish I was normal." Jack couldn't help but let slip.

"What do you me-"

"Jack!" The pair turned to see June storming up the driveway expression unreadable. Her eyes locked onto Miko as she scanned her up and down. "Who is this?" She asked in a tone that could only be described as her mom voice.

"Miko this is my mom," he was quick to unlatch from her under his mother's scrutinizing gaze. "Mom meet Miko." He took note of his mother's raised eyebrow and how rigid MIko became. All that paled to what would happen if mom noticed Bulkhead's insignia. "You're off early" he began as he moved to block her view.

June stood directly in his path, hands on her hips. "My shift ended early. So Miko, this the new friend you made, you never mentioned that they were a girl." June began with suspicion. "What were you two planning?"

Oh come on. Jack's mind reeled at his mother train of thought. He tried to think of a way to stop whatever conversation they were about to begin. Before he could even get a word in, Miko decided to speak up. "I was just giving Jack a ride home."

"This late?" June fired back, narrowing her eyes.

"Well we would have gotten here sooner but Jack's motorcycle needed to be dropped off for repairs." June looked around the garage taken back by the fact that there was indeed no motorcycle in the garage. "It looks like I'm blocking you so I'll move out of your way."

"T-Thank you." June fumbled, it was a first for Jack to see his mom in a look of embarrassment. She quickly made her way to the car waiting for Miko to pull out. Jack released a breath surprised at how smoothly Miko had handled the whole situation.

Turning to thank her he froze, taking in her appearance for the first time since his mom had arrived. She was smiling but her expression seemed far too plastic. The words that left her mouth were carried with a frozen tone "Not a word." It held no real edge considering the flush on her face.

**/-/**

"She seemed nice." Jack rolled his eyes as his mom joined him in the living room. "I didn't think you would be bringing girls home anytime soon."

"I like to think she brought me home." Jack joked as he nervously rubbed the back of his head trying to forget what his mother had just implied. "So your home early." Jack began in a desperate bid to change the topic.

"Subtle. Is there any chance I can officially meet her?"

"Mom."

"Maybe you could ask her to the school dance."

"Mom."

"I'm just saying your girlfriend seemed nice."

"Mom!" Jack hoped that he could invoke some way to break up this line of conversation as if saying mom enough times would get her to stop. His mother however couldn't halt her own laughter at seeing her son's face redden over their discussion. Stifling her laughter and giving her son some time to compose himself she picked up on a topic neither were prepared for.

"I'm sure your father would be very proud of you." Her tone was soft. Her face was set in a serious expression, but her eyes held a sadness that Jack couldn't fully understand. How was he supposed to reply to that his mother never seemed to want to have this conversation. Years had passed by and not once has mom ever mentioned dad.

The silence from that one sentence seemed to drag. "I never thought we would have this conversation." Jack spoke in a fragile voice feeling a bit hoarse, looking to his mother he hoped to hear more. "Why are we having this conversation now?"

"I was so worked up last night that I couldn't really think of anything to say." Jack could only remember the empty promises he had made as he tried to calm his mother. "I thought right then and there would be the best time, but I just couldn't work up the nerve." Guilt assaulted him as he reviewed the events of the day. Not only did he break his promise from the beginning he had run straight into danger.

June mistook Jack's silence for what it was, deciding it was best to take the initiative and explain as best she could. "Your father was like you. At least the two of you had something specific in common."

"Wait are you saying dad could transform like me?"

"Not exactly"

"What exactly do you mean." Jack hated how desperate he was beginning to feel. His eyes water as he was on the verge of begging for anything to learn about himself. He felt so desperate in this conversation the topic of his father, the Autobots, and his abilities all seemed to be connected. It was frustrating that the answers were within reach and somehow slipping through his grasp.

"This is so hard to explain." His mother supplied as if that would suffice.

"Try," was all Jack could say.

Moving toward the couch and motioned to the cushion beside her June did her best to recall that night so long ago. "Your father was not from this world," she began. Jack made no motion to stop her as he waited for more. "That night was our first and only meeting. He died protecting us."

"Wait so am I an alien? Am I adopted?" Jack stammered trying to piece together what his mother was saying.

"NO! Sweetie no. You are my son." June was quick to put a stop to her child's superman theory. "You were born of two worlds."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Curious about your own conception?" June began with a weak smile only for Jack to shrink in on himself. Thankful the tension in the room faded as she watched her son's face change from flustered to horrified.

"Eww. Gross. Mom no." Jack sputtered his denials trying with all his will power to not picture what his mother had just stated. "Can we just not."

"It was surprisingly simple." June felt herself relax a little as her joke seemed to ease the suffocating feeling in the room. While her son continued to stutter 'I'm not listening'. June waited for her son to calm down feeling a bit more relaxed. She began the story again trying to cover as many details as she could remember, leaving out the tragedies that led the two to that meeting where Jack was born. Before she knew it a full hour had passed with an additional fifthteen minutes for Jack to ask questions. It was his last question she was not prepared for.

"Wait, so you two meet had me but you can't remember his name." A strange sense of self loathing and shame welled up inside of June as she thought back on that night.

"He only gave his rank and where he was from. He knew that he wouldn't live past that night," June tried to shake off the rotten memory, her pleas for that silver titan to run and live. Only for him to refuse and stay behind like a chivalrous knight taking their final stand. "He wanted you to live and he trusted me to raise you. He was a guardian that wanted you and me to live happy lives."

"So dad just died that night?" Jack's voice was small and brittle carrying a sadness that his mother never knew he could possess.

"Honey your birth was a glorious accident that we couldn't understand," Jack could only cringe as his mom spoke about his birth as if it was a simple accident. "If he were here now he would tell you how much he loved you. He would love you like I love you." Swooping up her child she pulled him into a warm hug he couldn't escape. It was the last thing she wanted to do, shattering her son's heart with the big reveal. She hoped that her story would convey all her fears, the reason for all the running and hiding. At the very least she could convince Jack how much his father loved him with his sacrifice.

"I always hated him."

"What?"

"Whenever you would get a phone call and argue over the phone I thought it was him that made you cry." Jack began, a wetness escaping his eyes as he tried to stop his sniffling. "I thought he just left us."

June thought of all the arguments she had in the past. The screaming matches she would hold with her ex. She deepened her hold on Jack resting her head on his shoulder. It never occurred to her that this conversation was so long overdue nor that Jack was aware of her failed marriage.

"Jack, no that man is not your father, he never will be." She began to tear up like the child in her arms. "My life is infinitely more happy because I have you in it"

**/-/**

Sunday. Meant to be a day of rest and with the events of even more revelations from his mother he truly wished it was. Alas his work schedule was unforgiving.

A yawn slipped past his lips as he hopped off his bike. He was beginning to think this might be a nightly occurrence. He shuddered at the thought, still it was nice to finally learn about his dad. Though the emotional fatigue he was feeling was worse than any physical labor he had performed.

He felt a sense of euphoria maybe it was not true happiness or even a sense of closure. A considerable weight had been seeming lifted from his shoulders. He wouldn't say he had some form of 'daddy issues' but to hear his mother say that his father loved him and sacrificed himself so they could live. It was a relief that his father was not a scumbag that had abandoned him and his mother. Though it brought new issues his father was deceased and the worse was he was an Autobot. The very group Jack had walked away from for his own personal safety.

It was with these thoughts that brought Jack's attention to KO Burger's obnoxious sign. A rotten feeling churned in within his stomach, one he could not begin to describe. Was this what he walked away for?

Guilt

Shame

Betrayal

The bright neon lights offered no answers to his internal strife. It did not alleviate him of this foreign feeling. It didn't even convey what he should do next. An exasperated breath left him as his shoulders shuddered. What was he supposed to do?

"**Hey again**." Bumblebee chirped surprising Jack. He nearly jumped as the strange Autobot roused him from his thoughts. Just as he was about to ask what he was doing, the door opened to reveal Raf. He looked fine all things considered but then again it had only been a few hours since he had left the group.

He stepped out of the car with a strange expression. Hands on his backpack straps leaving his knuckles white. "Jack can we talk?"

"Uh sure, Raf, but honestly Miko already tried to get me to come back. I don't think I can." Turning to the only sentient vehicle he tried his best to convey his situation. At least as much without giving up his own secrets. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the decepticons. There's not much I can do."

There was a low warble that came from Bumblebee. Raf's mouth fixed into a thin line as his face seemed to harden. It was too much for Jack as he turned away all the negative emotions pooling into his stomach. He felt sick a new sense of disgust filled him as he knew there was more he could do. He turned to leave hoping that these feelings could be ignored if he busied himself with work. "STOP!"

Jack looked back to see Raf red faced and out of breath. He knelt down to meet him at eye level, hand's on his shoulders only to feel the small boy visibly shake. "Raf, what's wrong you can tell me. Is everything all right?" Raf's fist clenched tighter around his pack's strap he could hear them straining under his grip. Bumblebee warbled his concerns in low tunes. Jack waited patiently for his answer only to be taken aback by what was said next.

"What are you?" The question was so surprising that it had Jack reeling, he nearly fell over as Raf continued.

"I saw you in the canals and on the ship," Raf finally released the death grip on his straps as he spoke more animatedly. "One minute your there then, boom blinding lights and there's a big black mech protecting us." All the self loathing Jack was feeling was immediately replaced by fear. Raf didn't stop, he was on a roll as if he was finishing the most frustrating puzzle, he came to Jack seeking his own answers. "So what are you? You're not a Decepticon, or you wouldn't be protecting us. If you were an Autobot you wouldn't be hiding. Why do you look human?"

Jack's mind was blanking as he tried to figure out a proper response. His mouth opening and closing as he was driven speechless with how much Raf had pieced together. Of course he would have figured it out he was a smart kid, the smartest. Heck he gave him a ride. It was Bumblebee that brought a sense of calm to the group. "**What are you talking about Raf**." he asked in concern.

Bee couldn't possibly keep up with everything Raf had put together. Raf himself was looking on the verge of popping a vessel as he tried to form an explanation to something that seemed far beyond his own capability to understand. With a sigh Jack looked to the two. "I'll explain everything," He internally screamed as he was breaking not only his promise to mom but every instinct that told him to run, "but not here."

It couldn't hurt to take a leap of faith.

**/-/**

A blinding yet familiar light went off once again. Standing in the middle of the Nevada desert miles outside of Jasper stood three beings. Raf and Bumblebee had been standing a far distance opposite Jack, though the being standing in his place was not human. A sleek black cybertronian standing as tall as Bumblebee looked upon them, with an almost nervous expression. "Um, hi" he offered with a small wave.

"How? Are you a Cybertronian or a Human?" Raf quickly replied, before Jack could get a word in Raf began again. "You literally break the law of conservation of mass!" Jack smiled weakly waiting for Raf to get it all out of his system. "Where does the rest of your metal body go when you shrink to human size, wait is your human body even organic?"

"You done?" Jack could only question as he watched his young friend continue to talk without pause. Questioning him breathlessly and rather animatedly on subjects and matters he had never considered. He rubbed the back of his head out of anxiety and let out a nervous chuckle. The action was not missed by Bee.

Shifting his wrist mounted cannons he took aim at Jack. The hum of energon filled the air and brought everyone's attention to him. As he squared off with Jack, or the mech, or whatever was before him he voiced what Raf had been piecing together. "**What are you?**"

"Bee it's me." He reached out his arms in what he hoped was a calming gesture. Bumblebee fired off a warning shot as he placed himself between Raf and Jack. He immediately threw up his arms in surrender. "Bee it's me remember," Bumblebee still looked unconvinced as his stance changed. He looked like he was ready for a fight like anything could set him off and he would obliterate Jack. "Bee I swear I'm Jack I don't know how to convince you that I'm not going to hurt you, but I just need you to trust me."

"Oh remember when I nearly fell over and you were there to catch me," Bee took a step back there was something in his eyes whatever it was Jack leapt on it, "or how about the canals you saw me change then and I saved Raf, or-"

"When you helped us on the Decepticon ship?" Raf interjected making his way past Bee. Jack could only marvel at the size difference. It had only ever been him and his mom and there really weren't any mirrors in his size for him to see the difference in stature. Offering Raf a small mercy Jack shifted again into his human form only now acutely aware of it. Raf was right this was impossible and yet his mind and body registered no difference he simply was human as if by will alone.

"I don't know what I am. I'm just as uncertain and confused as the two of you." Jack tried to smile to hide how afraid he was. He looked away from the two deciding anywhere else was better than meeting their eyes. He didn't know what he was more afraid to see.

Would their faces be marred with shock and fear, or would there be an uglier sight. A look of disdain and disgust at what he was. Jack had never been the religious sort but he prayed, prayed to anyone listening that they would understand.

It was then that fate decided to rear its head and bring the group to their next action. Bumblebee's coms alerted him that he was needed back at base. He was still uncertain of what to do as there was no way he could simply relay what he had discovered. The team would not understand he still couldn't quite understand the situation, let alone form the words to what had just happened.

"So what happens next?" Jack asked weakly.

**/-/**

** Welp secrets out. Didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger here it just sorta happened but when I got to writing this is what it led to. I've done an okay job of following the show and considering Darkness Rising was a five part epilogue I think I did a good job. I mean by next chapter I will have wrapped it up all neatly and maybe even have some wiggle room for the aftermath. Work is keeping me busy though with this pandemic though as I write it feels as it's settled down. Things are probably not gonna get better for a while but for right now it's not so bad. Well I'm getting off track, I'm doing one more chapter before I start on my next stories. You can read more about those on my main page. Though I'm still workshopping the Fate story, I'm not so crazy about the name. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

** So the pictures are new! If you have noticed the new cover image to this point shame on you. Now shame on me as I blatantly advertise for a friend. The bust was drawn up from a few details in the story with a few notes I passed off. We were hoping to create the image of a young Jazz and I feel like we accomplished that. My friend does have open commissions and I will leave details at the end for those interested. Hope you enjoy it!**

**/-/**

**Ch. 9 Darkness Rising V**

**/-/**

Bumblebee and Jack came to an agreement. As soon as Bumblebee was finished with the mission Optimus needed him for he would come clean about everything. His transformation would no longer be a secret. A certain part of Bumblebee felt unsettled over his current passenger with the knowledge he now had.

Jack was by all accounts younger than him and should have been considered as a sparkling on Cybertron and yet physically he had the body of a mechling. How was that possible? Was it all due to Jack's unique biology. Would Jack's lifespan be like the average Cybertronian or shorter? More questions plagued him about Arcee's charge as he raced to base. His only hope was that Ratchet could alleviate his questions and take care of Jack.

It was apparent to Bumblebee that Jack had never met a Cybertronian until team Prime. That in itself was a concern. If Jack had truly been born on this planet, where was his carrier or sire? The fact that he held no knowledge of his origins, Cybertron, or the war left him with a depressing conclusion. Jack was alone. Yet he had survived on his own?

Bumblebee put all questions on hold as he pulled into the command center, the atmosphere inside the base was tense even before Jack's presence was known. "Hey. Guess who's back," Jack offered weakly.

His greeting was ignored as Optimus issued commands. "Autobots prepare for departure." Bumblebee saw how Jack seemed to deflate a little . No doubt worried with what would come after their return. He shifted his gaze back to Optimus as he focused on the task at hand.

"**Where to**?"

"The final frontier." Miko said with a wave of her hand and an air for dramatic effect as she approached his pedes. Jack immediately perked up at her statement.

"Wha. Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there." Jack stammered. Unnoticed by all was the flush of color that washed over Miko's face, if Bumblebee wasn't keeping a keen eye on the kids it might have been truly missed. His observation was put on hold as Ratchet spoke up.

"We are taking a gamble in the hopes that our limited range will be enough to reach high orbit." Ratchet couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. He was irritable with their limited tools but with the nature of their mission he was grouchier than usual. It was no secret that Ratchet was displeased with they're meager resources and days like today where he was forced to rely on nothing but faith made his pessimistic side all too visible.

As the nature of their mission was explained to Bee, their human charges said their goodbyes. Jack moved away from Bee and slowly made his way to Arcee and Cliffjumper. "Um," he spoke with uncertainty. "Be seeing you?"

Arcee only offered her trademark smirk as she approached the groundbridge. Cliff was as vocal as ever "Don't worry kid will be back before you know it." Bumblebee simply waved to Raf, before departing he fixed his gaze on Jack. Frowning as if understanding he gave a quick nod understanding what would come next.

With that the Autobots made their departure for space.

**/-/**

Jack was terrified. It seemed like he would always be this way. It annoyed him how his feelings of fear seemed to control. He felt a small hand give him nudge. Stirred from his thoughts and personal feelings he looked down to see Raf looking up at him in concern. "Are you ok?"

Steeling himself. He offered what he hoped was a bright smile. "I'm ok."

Raf didn't look at all convinced by his obvious lie. "You know it'll all work out" there was a certainty in his voice that felt relieving. Call it naivete but Jack wanted to believe that. Whether it was a lie or wishful thinking Raf fully believed that nothing could go wrong. "After all, I don't think Bee would let anything bad happen to you."

The way Bumblebee's blasters were trained on Jack didn't reassure him. Thinking back he didn't know what he should have expected. Raf may have felt that confident that Bee had the best of intentions and would protect him. It didn't stop him from imagining the hum of the yellow mech's blasters. Would the other treat him this way?

Miko's biostrous tone brought an end to such thoughts and had both boys looking up. "What're you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" their answer was simultaneous and immediate.

"Well get up here somethings happening."

With that Raf and Jack put their conversation on hold as they joined Miko on the catwalk. "What's happening." Raf was the first to ask. They all looked up to Ratchet for answers. Even on the catwalk he still towered over them.

The grouchy mech ignored them and continued his conversation with Optimus. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet sniped. Miko quickly filled in the gaps for Jack and Raf. It was Ratchet's last statement that sparked an idea in Raf.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes," Raf began as he pulled up images and information from his laptop. "Like the giant size array in Texas?"

The sole Autobot in the base was quick to dismiss the idea, but not Optimus. "Good thinking, Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." At the very mention of his name Fowler steamed some gibberish in his sleep.

"That may be a challenge."

"I can't get past the array's firewalls." Raf spoke up as he furiously typed.

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet's voice was disbelieving but for the first time he didn't speak in an annoyed manner. Why was that so hard to believe. It was Raf that tracked down Agent Fowler when the Cons snatched him, how was this any different.

"What if we could get you all the way in, like inside the building in?" Jack spoke up. If Raf was going to have faith that everything would turn out ok. He'd put his faith in his friend's skill.

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

"The risk is too great." Optimus' voice boomed over the comms. Hearing their plan and fearing for their safety he warned them of the danger. "The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site."

"Optimus with all due respect, you said it yourself this is bigger than the safety of three humans." For a moment all the terror left Jack as he realized what was at risk. More than just his secret, his safety, his mother's safety. Heck the entire planet was in jeopardy. He couldn't sit idle anymore. He had to help. MIko was quick to jump into action and reinforced his statement, solidifying his resolve.

"Raf?" the Prime questioned the third of the trio.

"I wanna give it a shot."

Ratchet was quick to upload the coordinates of the array site. The trio of humans wasted no time as they raced to the groundbridge, and with no hesitation they leapt to face what lay on the other side.

"Ugh. That'll take some getting used to." Jack wasn't the only one to groan out as he gripped his stomach. It was only the second time using the groundbridge and he still had the odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, like a feeling of weightlessness that left him feeling queasy.

"Whoa!" Miko was first to recover as she took in what was before her. The site was large, expanding for miles and at its center stood a large building that resembled a warehouse. The largest detail, and maybe the greatest was that it was free of Decepticons.

Turning to Raf, Jack did his best to try and form up a plan. "OK so Ratchet couldn't get us in the building and I doubt it'll be as easy as walking in the front door." Without Fowler to inform the array staff of the danger he doubted they would trust three children informing the base of an alien attack. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should sneak in?" Raf sounded more uncertain than he felt. This plan was a longshot from the start. Well maybe Miko would have a plan. Turning to their final member only to find her gone. "Miko? Where is Mi-"

"Hey guys you coming" Miko hollered head poking out of what Jack could only assume was the back door.

How? Jack internally screamed.

Making their way through the base was easy, too easy. It was not as if sneaking passed the guards and avoiding opposition was a feat they could simply pull off. It was that there was none whatsoever. There was no staff, security or otherwise within the base. It was more than odd. "Security sure is lax in this place." Miko spoke her mind echoing Jack's concern

Pushing aside the thoughts and pressing on Jack guided the group deeper into the base. The urgency of their mission taking priority. Finally finding a room that satisfied Raf's needs he was quick to get to work, fingers rapidly dancing across a keyboard. "I'm in," he announced in a small amount of time, expression bewildered. "and so are the Decepticons."

"What?"

"How can you tell?"

"Schematics with the same alien math we saw on their ship." Jack and Miko came shoulder to shoulder as they looked over Raf's shoulder. Sure enough It was the strange script of coding they saw the other day. "This time I can download them."

"It's gotta be the spacebridge," MIko announced. Jumping from her spot near Jack. It took Jack a moment to realize for the second time Miko was mere inches from his face. He flushed at the thought, face red from embarrassment.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf explained as he continued to type away.

"Will they know?" Jack asked with no small amount of concern. He hated how his fear reared its ugly head again.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Jack and Miko once again took a back seat as Raf typed away. "They're locked on to Cybertron but not for long."

The monitor flashed and the keyboard clicked and clacked as Raf worked. There was an odd sense of uselessness that probably mirrored MIko. She had a sunken look as she stared at the screen waiting for something, anything to happen. Hacking as it turned out was not nearly as exciting as television had made it out to be, even when against aliens and the fate of the world at stake. "The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Raf reported followed by more flashes and clacking.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?"

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming."

"Yeah, Jack." Miko piped up "What are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably, like, a thousand miles away." After Miko's verbal jab silence returned to the room. There was a foreign sound that broke this silence coming from above.

Turning around in time Jack saw a clawed tentacle descended down on Raf. Yelping in surprise Jack caught it in a bid of desperation more than skill and tried to bring it down with his weight. Miko was quick to join. Neither of them were successful as the tentacle ascended and took them for a ride that had both screaming. Flinging them around the room in an attempt to detach them Jack and Miko both slammed into a wall to see that it resumed its assault on Raf.

Miko produccured a fire axe and was quick to charge in as it smashed Raf's computer. Only to be smacked down. Losing the axe as she once again sailed through the air the tentacle was quick to claim it. "YOU HANDED IT AN AXE?!" Jack was uncertain if it was anger or panic that caused him to raise his voice. Getting ready to move before it could swing down everyone was surprised as it suddenly left.

"Miko, stay with Raf." Jack practically pleaded as he ran off. This was a bad idea. He had no idea why he continued on trying to keep pace with the tentacle. He felt as if he needed a second wind as it disappeared behind a set of double doors. Bursting through with little grace and freezing at the sight before him.

Centered in the room was a sleek silver mech crouched below a shattered sky light. There was no time to gawk as the axe hovered threatenly over a large cable. Finding his second wind Jack felt no hesitation as the familiar sense of transformation took him.

**/-/**

Megatron leader of the Decepticons scowled. In the millennia since he had taken up his cause Optimus Prime had been a constant that stood against him. Now in the moment when victory was at hand he persisted in defying him once again.

There were many things that vexed the warlord Optimus, Starscream, and the delay to his plans. Patience reaching almost non existent he bellowed at one such source. "Starscream what is happening?"

The seeker began to grovel but thought better of it as he shrieked out to shift blame. "Soundwave what is happening?"

Rather than a vocal report the silent mech connected to the ship to broadcast a live recording. The video displayed cracks giving the impression that his visor must have been cracked. A feat that should be near impossible as Soundwave was untouchable. That paled as the warlord registered the being that squared off against his third in command.

A black mech stood in a loose fighting position. Dodging Soundwaves' data cables and following it up with an over extending punch that was simply blocked.

Any command the warlord was about to bark was halted. Curiosity replaced rage as he took in the sight of a warrior who had perished.

"He lives?" Starscream quaked in his place, armor rattling in fear.

The warlord was driven back into his rage as he took in the pathetic sight of his second in command. "Soundwave I will no longer tolerate any delays."

**/-/**

Jack was rethinking life choices. Looking for answers and staying with the Autobots didn't seem like a bad idea until it led to this moment. In a deathmatch with a faceless 'Con, just to buy time for Raf and the Autobots to win.

Dodging another tentacle he sent out another jab, only for the mech to block with his thin arms. Jack quit his lamenting and took stock of the situation. The first strike was his and he managed to crack the mirrored visor of his opponent.

The good news ended there. The 'Cons back was turned and the act of transformation did not blind him like he had hoped. Surprise was the only reason he landed the sucker punch. From there the 'Con simply blocked anything that was sent his way and lashed out with his tentacles as if they were whips.

A groan from the ground startled Jack as he looked and found the array staff scattered on the ground. He would have to be careful now so he didn't crush any in the melee. Looking away was a mistake.

His opponent sent out a punishing blow that left him crashing into the ground. Eyes back on his aggressor only to widen. The axe was once again hanging above his head coming down in a rapid swing. Bracing for the inevitable and surprised for a second time. The axe split a large cable, the same cable from before. With that the silent mech took its leave, holding no further interest in him.

As if on cue a flash once again signaled transformation. Laying there with no small headache and more regrets than he had an hour ago, a groan that was more a cry slipped past human lips.

"OW!"

It was this imagery that Raf and Miko walked in on. "JACK!" Miko cried out hoisting him up none too gently.

"He cut the hardline. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron." Raf informed them, feeling them with a sense of dread. His next two words as simple as they were seemed terrifying "For good."

"We can't give up." Maybe it was the adrenaline running to his head, or the 'Con rattled his bran with that blow. For whatever reason Jack didn't want to give up. "Let's get back to base. It's up to the Bots now."

The trip back through the groundbridge was less jarring than the first. Ratchet paid them no attention as he monitored something that looked similar to radar at his station. "Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their spacebridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature."

"Dark energon." Prime's voice boomed over the comms. "Ratchet, we must destroy the spacebridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation." He began explaining his plan. "We lack the fire power to ignite it."

"If I knew how the spacebridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Would schematics help?" Raf spoke up offering his flash drive.

Before action was taken Ratchet questioned if it was necessary to destroy the spacebridge there only way of returning home. It was saddening to hear. Heartbroken as he was at never being able to meet his father this seemed just as bad. The one route to the world he was from that connected him to his friends and to his father had to be destroyed in order to save the world he lived in.

Optimus soberly informed them there was no other choice. With little reluctance Ratchet relayed instructions to the team on how to get the spacebridge to self detonate. "Arcee. Pay close attention." Pouring over Raf's schematics and going into meticulous detail on what steps should be taken. Minutes ticked by in what felt like hours.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

"I see it."

"To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Ratchet stated he was pleased to find a flaw in the spacebridge in such a short time.

"Current reversed."

"I'll ready the groundbridge."

In a matter of seconds the team filed into the base. Cliffjumper entered last. Arcee was cradled in his arms, her form was listless. Walking over on unsteady legs and fearing the worst. Jack looked up to the two titans. "Is she-"

"Cliff said we'd be back." Arcee interrupted. Eyes opening to look down. "We're back, and we have a lot to talk about."

"Yea?" Jack gave a watery smile as he felt his voice rasp. He didn't know why his body was so weak when all he felt was relief. "I guess we do."

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko interjected. The entire room turned to regard Optimus.

"NO Miko, we will continue to protect humanity," The Prime's baritone voice boomed "and shall watch over you."

**/-/**

** So to those of you who were curious about the artist. Chuckraccoon is his username on instagram if you wanna see more of his art. He is a cartoonist that takes inspiration from CreatureBox and various other artists that I can't even begin to list. He prefers for those interested to email him at charlesfullenwider11 in order to work out details on what you want drawn. Now that I'm done with the sales pitch. I actually wanted to write more for this chapter but realized how lengthy that would be and thought CRAZY! Hope that ending was ok. It felt lacking to me. I like to thank those of you who are reading now, it's the reason I write! I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Children of the Primes**

**/-/**

**So this might come as a surprise seeing as I promised to deliver other titles and I didn't. I ran into my own problems with those stories. Bullheaded Brothers is not fully fleshed out. It's easy to write an AU but that's only after all the planning for it is said and done. Maybe I'm being meticulous or maybe I'm dragging my feet, even I don't know. It's easy to have an idea of something but that doesn't make for good writing, I did that with the start of this story and it was awful. My Fate story, I'll be honest I don't like the name and I want a better one before I put it out there aside from that selfish note my beta reader/collaborator is facing problems of his own. Well, on with the show.**

**/-/**

**Ch. 10**

**/-/**

"Optimus, why so glum?" The Prime may show little in the way of emotion, but throughout the years of fighting at his side there were little tells that gave his mood a way. The thousand yard stare and deep contemplation a sign that he was troubled. With their recent battle it was not hard to guess what was weighing heavily on Optimus' processor. "This planet- All planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree Ratchet, it's just.. A small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance." that outburst earned him a soft grunt as Optimus fell back into silent reflection. "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"The Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon." Letting go of the matters of the past, the two began to discuss the future. Before any real plans were formed over their next course of action a loud boom echoed off the base walls.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" racing to the source of the explosion they stop at a column of smoke in the command room. At its center they found Miko. For once there seemed to be a semblance of guilt in the girl's eyes.

"Whoopsie!"

"There's no attack. Just Miko's volcano having a meltdown," Bulkhead explained. As if the word melt was a command the model volcano seemed to deflate in on itself.

"What... in the allspark," Temper rising Ratchet did his best not to swear at the mess before him. "Is going on here?"

"My project is due tomorrow."

Optimus chose to interject here seeing Ratchet's patience reach its zenith. "Where are Jack and Raf?"

"Don't know. They're not here so I called dibs on the volcano for the science fair." Ratchet seemed to perk up at the mere mention of the word science. Satisfied that his medics frayed nerves were mended. Optimus moved away watching as Ratchet Began to speak to Miko and Bulkhead in a lecturer's tone. The frowned that formed couldn't be held back as he thought of the other charges safety.

"Bumblebee is with the two of them." Arcee spoke as if reading his thoughts.

She stood with her back against the wall directly next to the base's main entryway. Cliffjumper as always was at her side. "The three of them have been real chummy since Jack returned." Expression sour.

"He'll be here in a bit Cee, ease up." Cliffjumper seemed all too jovial about her behavior. "There's no need to be jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Of course you're not. Just like you're not upset with Bee when he said he'd give the boys a ride."

"There''s just a lot we need to unpack with Jack." she relented with an agitated huff.

Concern was enough to spark an interest however now Optimus couldn't hold back after hearing Arcee speak of her charge. "What is it that concerns you about Jack?"

**/-/**

Milk, fruit punch, where is the- ah energon. Why does mom always hide it in the back? Pulling out the luminescent bottle and drinking greedily until the last drop was spent.

Energon was a rarity you couldn't just find at the supermarket. One of many things to thank dad for was the supply he left behind. Luckily even with a stringent diet there was enough fuel for his joy rides and yet here he was feeling the need for a second bottle. Fighting off the alien invaders was draining.

The second bottle seemed to alleviate the pounding of pressure that could be felt throughout the school day. The watered down energon may have been a nice fix to a long term problem, though it did not solve all problems. Diluting a food source kept hunger in check but there was no nutrition. The fear of being unable to replenish the energon stock had made mom a little hysterical, which brought about the brilliant idea.

Tilting his head back to catch the final drops of the third bottle. Jack jumped at the sight of his mother's hands on her hips. She had a stern look on her face as she spoke in a serious tone "Jack?"

"Mom? What are you doing home?" Oh no I know that look.

"Jackson Darby what do you think you are doing?" She spoke heatedly as she began to rant.

"Mom I just needed a little energon I-"

"A little. Honey you just guzzled down three bottles."

"It's been a while since I had any." Her stance didn't change but there was a look of disappointment in her eyes. "I've been getting headaches and nothing was helping."

"Tell me you're not racing."

"What no. Mom I swear it's not like that." The tension seemed to leave the room as she relaxed her posture, moving her arms into a tight embrace.

"You know that stuff is limited." she spoke in a softer tone. Her chin ruffling hair as she seemed to lean all her weight into her hug. "I worry. I just worry, if we run out… I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I know mom but will figure it out." Honestly he was at a loss at what they would do. It was not as if he could just knock on his neighbors door. Team Prime didn't even know about him yet. Or at least did not understand that their human friend and a lone Cybertronian were one and the same.

With nothing else he did the best to convey his feeling returning mom's hug seemed to brighten her spirits at least. "So why are you home so early?"

"I took time off for the weekend." Confusion and curiosity must have played across his face as his mother let out a chuckle. "How do you feel about a little road trip?"

"Mom I thought we were finally settling here." The words rushed out in a panic.

"Slow down. We're not packing up and leaving"

"Where not?"

"No," she let out a tired huff. "With these past few days I thought it might be best to show you where you come from."

"Are you serious?" Finally real concrete evidence about his past. Maybe he could learn more about himself and the Autobots. That was a sour thought. The Autobots, any minute now Bee would swing by and collect him.

It felt like a betrayal to not tell his mom about them. It seemed so small compared to the team risking their lives to save the planet. A promise was a promise, he did not want to go back on his word with Bumblebee. Even though they were the good guys it was still a frightening thought at what their reactions could be.

Maybe he could convince Bee to hold off on the reveal until after the weekend. His thoughts were put on hold as his mother interrupted his train of thought. "I know this is a lot to take in but I've tried to move as far away as possible to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"The past." It sounded like a cliche or a cop out it was so bad he couldn't help but scoff. "I'm serious Jack. I was alone with a dying alien, being hunted down by other aliens, and made a single mom in a matter of hours." Suddenly her simple answer didn't seem so simplicent.

"I ran, I kept you safe, and if I'm being honest I was scared every moment." Mom seemed to sag a little like some bitter memories were weighing her down. Guiding her to the couch he let her collapse into its cushions.

"The first time you transformed I was terrified. I thought I finally had a handle on everything and then you changed. Even when it seemed to become something normal that I could get a grasp on you changed again."

Repressing the urge to chuckle and thinking back to the memory of choosing his 'alt mode' as Bots called it. It was a strange sensation that guided him to that dealership almost like instinct. Whatever it was mom had freaked out for hours over it. He never thought about how that may have affected her. That probably spoke pretty poorly of him. "You did a fantastic job. You never once made me feel different."

"That's the problem Jack, you are different." OK well that didn't hurt he thought with dry sarcasm. He must have been making a face because mom was quick to speak before he could get a word in. "Let me explain. Teenagers should have to worry about grades, pimbles, and dates. You never had a normal life, and I never wanted you to be on the run. I always thought that you would just adjust and move on like I did." There was a depressing look that his mother held as she turned to him. "That was poor of me."

"No mom that's-"

"Ah! I'm not finished. It's obvious you want to know more, and I don't have all the answers. So let's just consider this trip as a way we can learn more about your father."

"So this trip is about closure?" He tried to joke.

There was a tired laugh that slipped past his mom's lips though it seemed to break the sad atmosphere that was growing. She pulled him into a one armed hug. "Just be ready to leave Friday ok."

The scene seemed surreal after everything they had been through together. It was nice that for right now everything felt peaceful. The two would make it through this together as they always had.

HONK HONK!

Then the moment had to be ruined as if reality were telling him he couldn't sit and wait any longer. That most have been Bee ready for pick up. "Were we expecting company?" Mom seemed to ask in the paranoid tone that all parents used to ask their children 'What are you up to.'

"It's my lab partner for the science fair, I totally forgot." His reply came quick as he thought of a cover for why Bee was out front. "Mom I gotta go."

"OK honey. Be safe."

"I will mom."

**/-/**

Raf took up the backseat head poking through the window. His excitement evaporate as he watched Jack's slow approach. No words were spoken or exchanged as he sat up front. There was a strange feeling that hung over the three as they made their way to base. Bumblebee's engine along with Jack tuning into different stations were the only break in silence.

~Winter grass in April while the sun was going down. I wish my shoes were empty and I was still in bed, with you there beside me with your dreams inside your head~

This was ridiculous Raf couldn't help but think with a pout. "You guys. You're acting like we're driving to a funeral."

"What did you expect."

"I don't know." Raf was truthful he didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't think of this. "Maybe you and your mom would come to base. You'd reveal your secret and your mom would be a part of team Prime."

"**That probably won't happen without Optimus' approval**."

"I don't think mom is ready for that meeting anytime soon. I'm certainly not ready to be poked and prodded."

"**We are not gonna dissect you Jack**."

"Or blast me right?"

Bumblebee came to a near stop as he dropped in speed. The closest a cybertronian might come to having the wind taken out of their sails. The rearview mirror fixed itself to capture the image of Jack as if it was a pair of eyes. "**I said I was sorry**." Jack merely scoffed arms crossed as he watched the world pass by from the passenger window. "**Jack you're different, but you're also like us. There have been no cybertronians to help you**."

Jack seemed to ease up. Bumblebee watched as tension left his shoulders and the fierce and guarded expression on his face seemed to lighten into something softer. Before anything could ruin his chance Bumblebee took the opportunity to press his point. "**Just give Ratchet a chance to look you over and see if you're healthy alright**."

"I have been getting headaches since that goon knocked me to the ground."

"**Goon**?"

"Some faceless 'Con with tentacles."

"**Soundwave? You fought Soundwave!**" Bumblebee's increased speed matched the rise in his volume as he voiced in a frantic tone. "**That's it you're definitely getting a check up!**"

The drive into base was as nerve wracking as Jack had imagined it would be for all of five seconds. Kneeling at the center of the command room was Ratchet. He was using a welding tool to forge some metal looking volcano, Miko was beside Ratchet with stars in her eyes. The scene was so bizarre the trio were at a loss for what they were watching. Lost but not unnoticed.

"Jack." To the side of the entryway where the trio entered stood Arcee and Cliffjumper. "Listen we need to talk." She sounded anxious as she approached kneeling down with guilt in her eyes.

"So Cee says your mom knows all about us." Eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Jack took in what Cliffjumper said. A foriegn feeling clasped at his heart as he turned to Arcee. She either wouldn't hold his gaze or couldn't as she chose to look at anything but him.

"Listen Jack, I told you that I would have to report what I knew to Optimus and that's what I did."

"Look all I wanna know is if you know anything about that mech from the other day." Cliffjumper did as his name suggested, jumping right into something he shouldn't. He placated Arcee and tried to convey something of an apology. The two watched her as she placed herself back against the wall with that guarded expression. Cliffjumper looked down and held a smile that didn't fit with his pleading eyes. "It's obvious you can keep a secret but right I need some answers."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Who is he? Where is he? Can I meet him? Could you introduce us to him?" There were more questions. So much more they seemed to meld together until the mech actual halted his interrogation as if he was collecting himself. "Look there is too much to actually put into words. We really do need to meet with this guy."

"OK. Is Optimus here?"

"Sorry. Optimus took Bulkhead out on a mission they won't be back for a while. Do you wanna wait for them?" Jack could only nod glumly. It was daunting to wait for the others, but it felt better than explaining it twice.

Joining with Miko the trio began discussing their science projects. Ratchet was strangely eager to help with the construction of said projects. Quickly constructing a model of his own galaxy's solar system when Raf mentioned his ideas for the science fair. "Ratchet shouldn't I be the one doing the work." Raf tried to approach the model only to be rebuffed by Ratchet.

"Ep ep ep ep. Don't touch just watch." It was strange to watch the usually grouchy medic work with such excitement. "Now what is the basis of your project Jack?" He smiled. Ratchet actually smiled somehow it didn't feel right. It wasn't unnerving or wrong for Ratchet to be happy but it just felt so uncharacteristic that it was off putting.

Switching gears and trying to focus on the project brought Jack to a different predicament, one he didn't perceive. With his secret being out and the Decepticons being close to conquering Earth the science fair took a back seat to everything else. With no plan or even an idea on how to get started left Jack at a loss.

"May I make a recommendation." Ratchet spoke, stirring him from his thoughts. Well it was better than being left with no idea. The trio's new lab partner was quickly jumping between projects from the volcano, to a model solar system, and now a large motor.

I thought building a motorcycle was ambitious. Even though all the work was taken out of his hands, Ratchet's new attitude provided Jack with an opportunity. "Hey Ratchet how are you guys able to transform?"

"What?"

"You're teaching us a little about Cybertron." Rubbing the back of his neck in a fit of nerves he tried to think of a way to form his question without sharing his secret. "You guys can transform into vehicles, but is that all? Could you change into something else?" From the corner of his eye Jack could see Bumblebee shuffle uncomfortable, Cliffjumper and Arcee moved closer seeming interested.

"The Insecticons and Dinobots are the only known Cybertronians that have taken on an alt mode that was not vehicular." Ratchet's statement had Arcee bristling at the term Insecticon, while Miko exploded into a fit of excitement when Dinobots were brought up. Jack continued to press determined to keep control of the conversation.

"So could a Cybertronian take the form of a human?"

"Such a case would be worthy of investigation if not experimentation."

Jack felt his heart sink. He knew what to expect: confusion, betrayal, maybe even anger over his secret. This was something that caught him off guard "What?"

The silence that fell on the room was more deafening than Miko's music as Ratchet only continued to work a way. His jovial mood off setting Jack's sense of security. Everyone stared wide eyed as he mentioned the dissection and study of a t-cog. "**Ratchet**!" Bumblebee was quick now to end this line of conversation, but it was too late the damage had already been done.

**/-/**

Optimus and Bulkhead had returned early in the evening just before curfew, the latter offering to help load up their work and deliver them home. Ratchet had gone over everything with them, detailing notes and important facts. Jack only nodded merely going through the motions. The topic and following conversation of earlier left him feeling numb.

Before he even began to dream of leaving the base and forgetting the entire experience Bumblebee stood before him. Reminding him of their deal. With a heavy sigh and little courage Bumblebee and Jack made their way to Optimus. Maybe it was nerves, maybe fear had allowed him to tune everything out but Jack moved like a zombie.

The two titans led Jack deeper into the base until they arrived in a hallway with several corridors. It was in one of these entry ways that Optimus led the trio into a room for privacy. It was sparse with two metal tables fit for giants. Before anymore observations of where he was could be made Optimus reminded him of what he was doing.

"Bumblebee has informed me that you needed to speak in private." There was no way he could look Optimus in the eyes. "Jack?"

"You're not going to dissect me, are you?"

"**Jack**!"

"Jack," Optimus' voice was so gentle and soft it lacked it's usual baritone. Almost certain that the prime had kneeled to be closer to him he continued to stare at the ground and listen. "I do not know what troubles you but I can assure you that we would never harm you."

It took a moment for Jack to gather his wits. Without looking up he felt the familiar sensation of transformation feel him. With a flash Jack was able to take in the shock that filled the Primes eyes from his new vantage point. He honestly wished he could still be staring at his shoes; he took interest in the wall as he looked away.

"By the Allspark." Bumblebee immediately began to share everything he knew. Optimus was remarkably calm throughout the explanation. Jack just tried to block out there conversation dreading what would come next. In a short time Optimus turned Jack away from the wall to question him properly. "How?" It was his only question, as if it would answer everything.

"I don't know. Mom said I was born from two worlds, whatever that means. This weekend we are going to the ship that brought dad to Earth." If now was the time to come clean he might as well tell the whole truth. "I don't know how I got like this. One day I was flesh and blood, and the next I just changed."

Looking at his own hands he thought back to the day it all happened. It seemed so natural like his body was always meant to be. It seemed right until his mom screamed. Right now he felt that same feeling of terror she must have been feeling. "Do we need to tell the others?"

Bumblebee took the initiative to explain the conversation prior to Optimus' return. There was a look of disappointment that flashed across Optimus' face as Jack finally made eye contact. His eyes seemed to hold the wisdom of the cosmos and a kindness that was lost on Jack. "I understand your fears but are you certain you do not wish the others to know."

"I don't know, I just… I don't think I'm ready to."

"I do not like the idea of keeping this from them but I shall respect your decision."

"**Optimus**," Bumblebee objected. "**Jack should at least get checked out**. **He fought Soundwave**.** There**'**s no way the Cons are just going to forget about him**."

With little contemplation Optimus's baritone voice returned with an authoritative boom. "Bumblebee is correct. The team should at least be aware of your existence."

"What did you have in mind?"

**/-/**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Optimus had explained that he would call the Bots in for a meeting after dropping off their charges. Bumblebee would then bridge back to base with a neutral he 'found' to introduce to the team. Mom had to cover a late night shift in order for them to take their trip, so sneaking out was no issue.

Bumblebee stood beside him as he communicated with base. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." A familiar portal of green opened before them Bumblebee walked forward with an assured stride, Jacks was more hisatant.

The base was the same as he had left though the peculiar stares he received left the atmosphere a bit uncomfortable. Cliffjumper was the first to speak "Jazz? Is that you partner?" This was the second part of the ruse in order to protect his identity he needed a name. A Cybertronian name.

"My name is eh.. Hijacker." Jack fumbled wishing he had more time to be a bit more creative. He was acutely aware of the eye roll Bumblebee was giving him. "You called me that before, but I got no clue who that is."

Cliffjumper looked ready to barrage him with questions. Before he could begin Optimus spoke up. "I see no Decepticon or Autobot marking on your frame. Are you a neutral?" Another bit of information Optimus had shared was to pretend he had never met them before and declare his neutrality from their conversation would flow naturally and honestly.

"If I'm being honest I don't think I truly understand what that means." The Bots shared confused looks with one another. "Until a couple of weeks ago I thought I was the only one of my kind." The looks turned into full blown conversation. More like an outburst of questions. He waited patiently for Optimus to gain control of the conversation again.

Optimus informed him of the basic information that was given to him the first time he stepped into base before he spoke. "So aliens not robots that's good to know." He merely joked but it was enough to get Ratchet back into his usually grouchy persona.

"A mechling like yourself couldn't possibly survive out here one your own. Aside from that there's the matter of your story: how can you not know of what befell Cybertron." Ratchet question felt more like he was stating fact then interrogating. He was a little miffed when he called it all preposterous.

"Look all I know is that I was born on this planet. That I was the only one of my kind until a week ago." He didn't mean to sound angry or feel upset at the facts but he was. The surge of anger brought on a wave of dizziness and his headache returned with a vengeance. He nearly tumbled to the floor if it wasn't for Bumblebee being quick to catch him.

"**Are you alright**?"

"Just another headache I'll be fine."

Optimus was quick to take him by the shoulder and helped ease him down by Ratchet's station. "Do these headaches happen often?"

"They just started. I'll be fine, I'm just low on energon at the moment."

Optimus' eyes were filled with concern; his usual stoic expression was gone as his features set into a frown. "Would you allow us to examine you?"

"So long as it isn't invasive."

Optimus merely nodded as he called Ratchet over. The medic still seemed distrustful but merely grunted as he followed the Prime's orders. "What are your energon levels currently at?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. Don't you know how to monitor your own internal systems?" Ratchet simply huffed about more work as he scanned him over. His temper quickly switched gears as he blurted out his concerns over his findings. "Less than twenty percent! Are you trying to crash your systems?"

Optimus was quick to leave the room to procure a cube of the glowing substance that soothe the aches and pains that came with too much transformation. "Bumblebee mentioned he had spoken with you breifly, I do not imagine that he gleaned everything about you in such a short encounter." Jack waited patiently to see where Optimus was taking this. "Though he informs me that you stood against Soundwave."

More outburst though this was more shock and awe that the others shared with one another than a barrage of questions aimed at him. Understanding dawned on Jack as he let Optimus continue. "Though you have chosen to remain neutral the Decepticons may perceive you as their enemy after your actions."

"They were trying to take over Earth. Mom may not like me fighting but I felt like I had to." It was an honest slip. He hadn't meant to bring up his mother, but now that it was said there was no taking it back. Everyone seemed to pick up on it.

"June!" It was Arcee that put the piece together. He thought she saw through him and would pick apart the whole ruse. "She knows about the Autobots, and Jack when we first met he looked shocked but it was like he was aware of us." His silence confirmed what she had deduced. She must have mulled it over in her head as a wave of confusion passed over her face, but must have chosen not to say anything else on the matter.

"Would you allow us to speak with her?" Optimus' request was a surprise, Jack wanted to object for several reasons but the Prime surprised him again with a gentle voice. "It will not be any time soon. There are several things that we will need to discuss before that meeting including an introduction with our liaison."

Jack released a breath he didn't realise he was holding as he saw Optimus request for what it was. An attempt to question his mom, but it was also a chance to bring her to team Prime for protection. It would also be an opportunity to end the ruse. Jack made a small note to thank him for that later.

"This weekend we are taking a trip to the place of my birth. I'll see what I can do, no promises that I can convince her. Who knows maybe I'll learn something new."

Optimus smiled easily and was happy to hear it. The smile faded as quickly as it appeared as his stoic appearance returned and he spoke in a somber tone. "Given your resemblance to a comrade of ours and your actions the Decepticons will perceive you as an enemy." Optimus reminded "I do not imagine you have much reason to trust us but we welcome you amongst us."

"That's a nice offer but I'm afraid I'll have to decline any invitation to stay." That seemed to rile up some of the Bots. Maybe they were genuinely concerned about his safety. Declining the offer may have been a great disrespect or slight to the Prime.

"Enough." Optimus put an end to their protest and resumed their planned conversation. "Will you at least keep in contact with us."

"Of course."

Seeming content with the way things had gone Optimus excused himself, making room for Ratchet to continue his work. If the medic was angry before he seemed worse by the turn of events, though he kept his opinions to himself. Jack was certain that Ratchet- no the team- would not go against Optimus' decision.

For better or worse Optimus had earned the team's respect and no one would question his orders. No matter how scripted this must have seemed. Though it may have felt that way because he was in on the secret.

Ratchet rused him from his thoughts with more poking and prodding. "Are you aware of your own comm frequency?" Unlike his earlier questioning there was no bite in his tone. Though the question still left Jack a bit puzzled.

"Is that something that's built into me or-"

"Don't you know anything" Ratchet barked.

Jack couldn't help but flinch and mutter his apologies. Ratchet continued to scan and asked simple yes or no questions. More than some he was uncertain on how to answer, which only served to annoy the medic. Minutes passed before Jack worked up the courage to speak. "Hey Ratchet. What's a mechling?"

Annoyance flashed in the medics eyes as he looked on with an incredulous expression. He even asked if he was serious to which Jack could only nod. It was then that Ratchet's face softened a spectrum of emotion passed through his eyes. Confusion, concern, and sadness. It was that sense of sadness that unnerved him when he next spoke.

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"No I don't."

**/-/**

** Weird note to end on but we are building a relations here and it wasn't going to be immediate friendship out the gate. I'm not trying to make Ratchet the villian but his bedside manner could use some work. His regular mood paired with a first time patient. I'm pretty sure I got his attitude right. The song lyrics from the awkward ride is ****Wish the Wind Would Blow Me**** by Bob Schneider, it's a good song. I haven't focused on the cons in this chapter because it's not their story despite what is going on behind the scenes. On another note I decide to drop episode titles on chapters, one reason being that I would like to write more without trying to cram a whole episode into one chapter. Not gonna try and drag chapters into a never ending story but i think the transition is easier this way. Also I've not really made a lot of it but I realize point of view seems like it is sporadic, I never claimed to be a master at this craft we call fanfiction so thank you for not calling me out on it.**


End file.
